


Pain, you made me a believer

by TheMagicDancer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cruelty, F/M, Humiliation, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Other, Pain, Prisoner Loki (Marvel), Psychological Torture, Romance, Slave Loki (Marvel), Torture, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicDancer/pseuds/TheMagicDancer
Summary: After letting go, Loki finds himself in trouble once more when he lands on a Strange planet where he is made a prisoner and tortured mercilessly by Thanos and The Other. However, there is a surprise for him when he unexpectedly meets someone who will give his life a new meaning
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! :) This is my first time ever posting a fanfic, and to be honest, I was very nervous but here we are! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it 🖤

His body crashed against the hard and cold surface. Pain traveled all through his body, and he groaned as he curled on himself. Loki laid down, breathing heavily trying to recover himself, not only from the fall but from everything;from the shock, from the pain, from his broken heart . He closed his eyes exhaling slowly. He was exhausted... After all, he had been falling for an uncertain amount of time that had felt like ages for him. All that he wanted was to rest and recover, but first he needed to find out where he was.

Loki stood up slowly, as his legs trembled. He felt nauseous and dizzy. He looked around cautiously. Apparently, the planet where he was, was uninhabited. It was dark, full of rocks and cold; even for a frost giant. Loki shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. He eyed the place carefully and slowly started walking, trying to find an answer to the many doubts surging on his mind. After some time, he was able to see two creatures in the distance. Loki had never seen anything like that, such hideous and impressive monsters. He slowly approached trying to be as silent and cautious as possible, so he would remain unnoticed, but he stepped on something that cracked under his foot, and the creatures noticed his presence. 

"Damn" he murmured under his breath, cursing himself for that mistake. 

His eyes widened when he saw them pointing their weapons at him. He ran to sve his life,but the aliens were apparently faster than he was and suddenly he was cornered by them. Loki eyed them both, not moving. One of them snarled and tried to attack him. Even though he was weak, considering the circumstances of his arrival to the strange planet; he used his magic to protect himself, hitting the alien square on the chest. The other one ran towards him raising a spear, and Loki attacked him with his daggers. The battle didn't last long since Loki was fiercely fighting for his life, cloning himself and taking advantage of his magical powers over his enemies. Finally, both of the aliens laid on the floor; one decapitated, and the other with his own spear through his chest. 

The former Asgardian panted exhausted, trying to gain back his breath, as his knees buckled slightly. He was still too weak,but he knew he surely had drawn unwanted attention to himself by killing the inhabitants of that place. He looked around, relieved to see he had no company, so he probably could escape. His heart sank to the floor when he saw one of them at the distance, appearing from nowhere. He had to hide quickly or he would be in serious trouble. He ran away, until he found a small cave between some rocks where he would be safe for awhile. From his hideout, he was able to see that the monster wasn't alone. An army of aproximately 200 aliens was coming near. He observed how they found the corpses of the ones who had attacked him, and instantly they started searching for him. 

Loki rolled his eyes, thinking that perhaps his wisest decision wasn't to hide, but instead it would be better if he found a way to escape that creepy and unknown place. Slowly, he left his hideout and cautiously started to move elsewhere. He heard a noise, and his eyes widened as he saw more than 300 aliens moving in his direction.

"Shit!" he murmured. He stood paralyzed, hoping he would not be seen by them.  
However, one of them made a noise, pointing at him, and shoot his weapon at him. Loki protected himself before he could get shot, and contemplated how they ran towards him. 

"Great! Just what I needed!" he thought to himself and started running in the opposite direction, which was a bad idea since the other two hundred creatures had also seen him and were moving to attack him. Loki couldn't help but chuckle, despite the fear. Seriously? How many aliens were there needed to attack a frost giant? 

Not even by cloning himself, would he be able to defeat all of them. His magic couldn't save him from this. Suddenly he was entirely surrounded by ugly monsters who pointed his weapons at him. He stood there eyeing them, not daring to move. But when one of them pointed the weapon at him, he smirked and attacked before any damage could be done to him. Using his magic, he snatched the spear from the monster he had killed, and started the fight. His opponents fought back, trying to end the god's life. 

Loki grinned as he hit a monster with his spear, he had at least killed a dozen of them. He was feeling victorious until something hit him, sending him flying straight into a big rock. His vision turned blurry and he groaned in pain as his back hit the rock. He immediately raised his eyes to find himself staring at a different but horrific creature. He was tall, strong and had an armour on, his skin was greyish-blueish and he was wearing a cape.  
A shot of pain ran through his head, making his jaw clench,but despite that, he raised his weapon towards the intruder. He merely laughed at him, and to Loki's shock, he was faster than him, and suddenly the weapon was pointing at his chest. 

"Well, well, well... What have we here? A foreign guest I asume? Or should I say... A prisoner? " His voice was raspy and deep at the same time. A creepy smile appeared on the stranger's face. 

Loki growled

"You don't know who you are dealing with! I am not scared of you or your ugly pack of bad looking beings. I am very powerful." 

"Ah, is that so?" A cruel grin was plastered on his face, as simultaneously he dragged the spear to Loki's neck, opening a small cut that made the god hiss in pain. "Who are you, you arrogant and pathetic being?" 

"Why would I tell you? Now, get out of my way and I might consider ignoring the fact that you tried to kill me" 

"I know who you are. You are an outcast... You are one of the Princes of Asgard, rejected by its own Family because you are really a monster. This will please Him." 

Loki frowned confused

"Him? What are you talking about and how do you know about me?!" 

"That is none of your concern, slave. You should be more concerned about your destiny being in my hands" 

Loki laughed sarcastically. 

"Oh, believe me, I am so concerned about my life being in your hands. In fact, I..." He was interrupted by a scream

"Shut up! Slaves aren't allowed to treat their masters as you intend to treat me" He eyed Loki. "Now, show some respect... And get on your knees" 

"I'm sorry? Are you insane? There is no way I am going to kneel for you, hideous creature..." Before he could finish talking, two of the aliens kicked him in the legs, making his knees bend and he fell to the ground. Loki moaned as they kicked him before grabbing each one of his arms, forcing him on both of his knees. 

" That is so much better. Right where you belong. Worshiping your superiors. You might have been a Prince and a god, but here you are nothing and you will be treated as such." 

He made a gesture and the aliens circled him. Loki squirmed trying to resist them, but there was not much that he could do and suddenly he found himself chained. They had handcuffed him, and placed a steel collar on his neck with a large chain that was placed on the hand of the guy Loki was starting to hate. 

"I see you are arrogant, so I am afraid that you will have to crawl so that you remember your new place. Come on, you must be dying to meet him" 

Loki gulped, trying to stay calm. Who was Him, and who the fuck was that jerk that had made him, a god, kneel in front of other creature? His thoughts were interrupted by the tug on the chain that forced him to crawl to keep in pace with his captor, who apparently was dragging him to meet his new fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki's mind was spinning as he tried to think of a way to escape which was pretty difficult given the fact that a spear was resting on his back, not to mention the pulling on the chain on his neck. He was so immersed on his own thoughts, that he forgot to move until the spear sank, not to deeply, into his skin. He grimaced as the aliens guarding him pointed their weapons at him. He crawled faster, feeling completely pathetic and bothered at his current position.

His eyes widened when they arrived at a dark and gigantic room where there was a throne. He was confused, he had been thinking of his way out, he hadn't been playing attention to where they went... Until now. His captor stopped for a moment and turned to him.

"Very well, slave. Here we are. Now I need you to behave and act like a real slave. Silent and obedient. You are in the presence of your new Master" 

Loki scoffed.

"Oh, please. You want me to do as you tell me?! Who would have thought you needed a favour from me?! And, as appealing as this sounds to me, I am going to pass. I am the rightful king of Asgard and the only person I take orders from, is from me!"

The Other clenched his teeth. 

" Very well then, you will regret this."

Loki rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, I am so afraid" 

The creature pulled roughly on the chain and walked closer to the throne, bowing. 

"Sir, I have followed your request and brought you the intruder, just as you wanted. Here is the Asgardian" A evil smile appeared on his face, and suddenly Loki found himself levitating far from the ground. 

It all happened so quickly. First he was floating on the air, very high, and suddenly his face and body were crashing against the floor of the room. His nemesis laughed at his humilliation, while he moaned. Shit, that definitely hurt a lot. He had no time to pull himself together since the aliens had picked him up brutally. And then, he was face to face with "Him". 

Loki gasped at how gigantic he was. He was also very strong and his purple skin was covered in a golden armour. The smile in his face sent a shiver down Loki's spine. 

"Ah, I am so pleased with this capture. So you are my new slave, uh? I have been waiting for so long to find my new servant. And it seems that I can make a good use of you!" 

"How dare you?! Do you even have the slightest idea of who am I?! I am Loki, the god of mischief from Asgard..." No, he was lying. He didn't belong to Asgard anymore. He didn't belong anywhere, but no one had to find out. Besides he was the God of lies. "I am not and I refuse to be anyone's slave or servant! So you better let me go before I..." 

"Before you what, Loki? I am intrigued... Please impress me."

The trickster felt like boiling on the inside. He roared before he used his magic to conjure a spell to damage the creature. However, when he shot the green light at him, the creature merely extended his hand stopping the attack with some sort of power...that was not like Loki's magic. He laughed at the prisoner. 

"Fascinating. A wizard. Oh, this pleases me so much." He stood up, he approached Loki eyeing him. A purple hand was clasped around his neck, and he was slightly lifted from the floor. The Frost Giant coughed choking as his face was close to his torturer."However...never do that again or you will pay the consequences. You seem intelligent so you better do as told, and embrace the fact that now you are nothing more than a pathetic prisoner and my slave" 

And again, he was shoved on the floor. Loki coughed again trying to recover his breath. He clenched his fists in anger, and trembling, he stood up trying to appear as fearless as he could in his condition.

"No. I am not a fucking slave. I am a king! The rightful King of Asgard. I bow to no one..."

"Is that so?" He snapped his fingers and with that, two aliens hit him so he fell on his knees,again. "I must say I admire your spirit... But I am starting to get tired of your arrogance. I don't care what it takes to break you, I am going to crash you until I own every fiber of your sould and mind. Not even your magic can save you now, I am going to strip you of it so you will be totally helpless. I will turn you into a puppet, an object which I can control as I please, and then you will be the most obedient of servants"

For the first time in that day, Loki was not able to hide his fear. Who was that guy? A spark of pain surged on his temple as he heard a voice inside of him. 

"I am Thanos the Titan, and future ruler of many worlds. I am the one that should be feared"

Loki closed his eyes, clenching his teeth, trying to get the voice out of his head and anxiously fighting not to let the Titan inside of his mind, scared that he might found information there to use against him. He shook his head as he heard Thanos laugh at him. 

"Soon, I will own every single one of your thoughts. So for the last time, why don't we do this the simple way and...?" 

Loki furiously spat at him interrupting his speech, which earned the trickster a hard slap on the face that once again sent him flying. He crashed against a column. Oh, Norns. 

" Have it your way then, pathetic piece of garbage. The Other will now take you to your royal chambers. " Thanos added mockingly while he wiped his face." And if I were you, I would be trembling because you have no idea of how many pain you are going to go through. Every one of your problems, suffering and painful moments will be like Paradise compared to what you are going to live"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it 🖤


	3. Chapter 3

His heart felt as if it was going to pop out of his chest. Loki winced, hating that burning sensation that made him feel so weak. He struggled and squirmed again, but there was no use. He was chained and strapped to a table made of rock. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on conjuring a spell to help him out of there, but three presences entered the room.  
His heart started pounding faster again as he saw what they were. He recognized them immediately; wizards, sorcerers. That had to mean one thing. His heart sank to his stomach as a knot formed on his throat. No, there was no way! Please no! Not his magic!  
They were there to get rid of his powers. Loki could stand anything, he wasn't that concerned about the torture... But his magic? It was the one thing that has bonded him with his mother. It was what made him special and unique. It was the only thing that made him different from Thor and his friends, and what made him feel powerful and confident. His magic was like a best friend to him. It was his safe and happy place. Without it, he was nothing. He was useless and weak and pathetic. He needed his powers more than anything. Loki wasn't Loki without them. It would be like taking away all his identity. 

The wizards stood around the table and started speaking in some ancient language Loki had never heard before. Dark red lights appeared from their palms surrounding and covering Loki. Nothing happened. He smirked victoriously. Of course he was no match for those pathetic alien sorcerers. And then, the pain slowly began. It was as if something was trying to crawl into his skin. Loki squirmed as he tried using his magic to fight back. He was sweating as he concentrated on not giving up. His body couldn't fail him. He had to prove to them that he was more powerful. 

The wizards looked to each other as they sensed how the Asgardian was fighting them. They increased the mumbling which intensified the pain Loki was going through. He screamed as he kept on fighting. And then more of them arrived, until 10 wizards were trying to control Loki. 

Loki grinned through the exhaustion and pain he was experimenting. He was so powerful that they needed 10 sorcerers to fight him. How lame and pitiful was that for them? "W-what is it, uh?" He stammered through his pain. "Ten of you and you can't do what your Master ordered? How embarassing it must be for you not to be able to deal with a man stripped to a table!" His chest swelled with pride. 

That mock seemed to anger them so much, that the anger flowed through their veins to their spell which became too much for Loki. Then it happened. He felt as his magic dissappeared, as if someone was restraining his powers. Worst of all, he felt totally powerless for the first time in his life. "N-no!" he whispered and passed out.

When he woke up, he was absolutely weak, like someone had drained all the energy from him. Then he noticed the collar. A collar with spikes sinking on the skin of his neck. What was that for?! He felt a presence near him. The Other.  
Loki had been so busy fighting the wizards he had not noticed his presence there the entire time. 

"Your Highness!" He said sarcastically. "Does the collar hurt or bother you? How terrible! It suits a slave like you perfectly. Besides, it will supress the remains of your magic so you will be no threat to anyone here" 

Loki processed the information given to him. His magic was too powerful that they need to put that thing on him! He couldn't help but grin, feeling proud of himself. Had The Other said he was a threat? Oh, he had no idea what the God of Mischief was capable of. One thing was for sure, he was going to give them hell. For a second, that thought made him forget about his gone magic, and he tried to move his hand and attack his captors with his magical powers. Nothing happened. His face fell as he remebered his gift was gone. Still, he felt a well know tingling sensation on the tip of his finger. It was extremely weak, but it meant something remained inside of him. If he was intelligent he could use it in his favor. The Other noticed his effort to use his magic and laughed at him, grabbing him by the collar. 

"Awww don't worry, slave... You will have your magic back... Once you have embraced the role the Great Titan has for you.And also, I have formidable news for you! Thanos needs you alive for now, so he has also ordered that our sorcerers put a spell on you, so no matter what we do to you, you won't die. I mean, what fun is there in torturing a corpse? However hard you scream and beg for death, you won't get what you desire. Only pain and suffering until you surrender"  
Then, he was freed of the restraints of the table and pushed to the floor.Immediately, he was chained and made to follow The Other like a dog on a leash.

* * *  
His green eyes looked at the rocky stairs that apparently lead to the dungeons. How the hell was he supposed to crawl like an animal, to go down?! 

"You are insane if you intend me to crawl downstairs! It is impossible" 

"Ah, is it?! Then we might need to try something else."

A cruel smile formed on the face of The Other. Oh, no. That was a bad sign. When would he learn to shut his mouth?! His captor pushed him downstairs with his foot. Loki rolled down the stairs, his body hitting every step until he was on the ground again. He laid on the floor hissing in pain. He heard voices and raised his eyes. Three male creatures surrounded him, almost hungrily. 

"You must be the slave! Father sent us down to welcome you properly! We are The Children of Thanos" 

Loki raised his eyebrow amused. 

"Easy guess! No wonder you are all so hideous and repulsive, just as your father. Wow, I must say I am impressed of how you all ressemble your dad! By any chance, was your mother as ugly as you?! Because if not, I would give her my condolences" 

A punch was delivered to his stomach. He doubled over trying to regain his breath.

"Watch yourself, Silvertongue, if you don't want us to make your life more miserable than it already is! I think someone needs to be taught a lesson in his welcome party. Don't you think, brothers?!"

One of them grabbed him and roughly raised him up, chaining him to some shackles hanging from the ceiling. Loki felt so dizzy he didn't even pay attention to the dungeons or to the creatures who were there to give him his first proper torture. He laughed, under his breath.

"At least make it fun. I don't intend to brag but I am quite strong. I am a God after all!" 

He couldn't speak more because the first punch came directly in contact with his eye. He regretted saying what he had said as he saw the enormous creatures who were punching and kicking him. He tried to stay silent as he was hit violently. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing him suffering, which in fact he was. Even though he was a god, he wasn't made of stone. So when another kick came, he groaned in pain. He squirmed as they kept on punching his body.

That went on for what felt like an eternity to Loki. It seemed as if they were enjoying that, like if they had fun damaging him. They were monsters. Finally, it came to an end. They unchained him and dragged him to a small cell. They threw the semi-conscious god there. He shivered, for the place was cold,even for him. Two chains hanged from the top corner of the ceiling of the prison, and each one of his arms was placed there, so he was stretched in an "X" form. The chains were strategically placed so he couldn't kneel nor stand, and his only option was to hang, with his knees centimetres apart from the floor. He recibed a punch to his stomach which forced him to look at his captor. Great, The Other was here. 

"Is this comfortable enough for his Majesty? Oh, I know what will make it more suitable for him" He made a sign to the Children of Thanos, and the thin and smaller one, approached him, knife in hand and shred his asgardian clothes to pieces. He was left only with his pants. His shirt was removed but it wasn't cut like the rest of his garments.

"There,now your body will be more comfortable with the warmth of this beautiful and royal place. Sweet dreams, Slave. I suggest you rest, or you won't be ready for tomorrow"

And with that, they left him alone,on the cold cell. Bruises were already forming on his aching body, and even blood was dripping from some wounds. Loki closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel vulnerable and afraid for the first time. He closed his eyes, he was so tired he drifted off. Unfortunately, he fell asleep with a terrible thought on his head. What was going to occur to him?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, you people! Things are about to get worse for Loki... So be prepared


	4. Chapter 4

His muscled ached with a burning sensation. Even if he was asleep, he could feel his body protesting. Out of nowhere, a bucket full of dirty and freezing water was thrown on his body. Loki gasped in shock as he woke up from his not so peaceful sleep. There was the sound of cruel and evil laughter. He shivered. He huffed frustrated at himself because what was the point of being a Jotunn if his body was not used to the cold? He tried to stretch as he opened his eyes, still gasping. The first thing that his eyes saw was The Other standing there with a bunch of aliens. The Chidren of Thanos were there too. Loki couldn't help rolling his eyes. What a great way to start his day! Looking at that bunch of deforme and horrible assholes making fun of him.

"Good morning, Prince. Did you sleep well? Was this good enough for his royal highness?"

Loki stared at him with hate and looked away, not wanting to answer that jerk. The dungeon's fence was open and one of the aliens walked in to unchain him. He felt on his knees clutching his poor and sore wrists, and massaged them gently, trying to get the blood to flow back. Something was thrown at him. He looked up to see what seemed to be a piece of rotten and hard bread. The bread was in such bad conditions that it was almost greyish. Another alien placed a bowl of water next to him.

"There you go, so you can have something in your stomach"

"Wait... Are you being serious?! There is no way in hell I am going to eat this"

The Other growled.

"I suggest you have it since it is the only thing you will be eating in the morning. We are not going to waste our valuable food feeding a nasty slave, and since you are under a spell where you can't die,we really don't give a fuck if you starve. You better get used to this. I suggest you eat because of what is coming next. And stop being so ungrateful, scum" He finished by kicking him on the stomach. Oh, great. This was becoming a habit. Kicking him. He curled on himself, trying to ease some of the pain. By now, he must have been covered in bruises. He slowly grabbed the bread, and started nibbling on it. He almost threw up. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever tried,but it was his only food, and he was currently starving. Once he was done, he drank the water quickly; he was so thristy. The Other grabbed the chain on his neck and pulled.

"Come on, slave. We have plans for you."

He was dragged by the chain to a room where once they walked in, he wasn't able to control the shudder that travelled through his body. It was a torture chamber. His green eyes scanned the place as he saw the sickening instruments they were going to use to torment him. He struggled as he tried to get away. This only made his torturers laugh.

"What's the matter?! Are you scared?! But we have not even started!" 

And they dragged him to a column. Loki gulped. He knew what that was. A whipping column. He had witnessed criminals being punished on Asgard by being whipped. But he never pictured himself in that position. The manacles were fastened on his wrists. He gazed at the Children of Thanos grabbing each one a whip. Oh great, playtime. He chuckled a bit at how pathetic they were. Didn't they have something better to do rather than tormenting him? 

He was so distracted on his thoughts, he never saw the first whip coming. He hissed as he felt leather colliding with his sore skin. Then another lash hitting his back, and another, and another... He didn't even have time to recover from each whip. He closed his eyes clenching his teeth, trying to resist the pain and not to scream. The pain became so much, eventually he had no other option but to scream as the whip opened new wounds at his back. Everything hurt so horribly. "Please, let this be over" he thought to himself as a weak whimper escaped his lips, when the lash hit one of the new freshly made wounds. He twisted in his bounds.

He felt like passing over, but unfortunately that never happened. At last, it was over. He knew they have tormented him for at least a couple of hours. When they unlocked the manacles, his knees gave in and he was laying on a puddle of his own blood. A boot was pressed on his ribcage. 

"Get up, nasty beast. Your Master wants some alone time with you!" 

* * *  
He found himself restrained once more in a different room which was big, circular and dark. His arms were chained in an "X" form, hanging from the corners of the ceiling. Loki breathed difficultly, worried of what was coming next. 

"You need to stay strong. This is nothing for you. And even if you feel like dying, there is no way you are going to serve someone else" He said to himself. 

The noise of some steps made him look up. Once again, he was face to face with the Titan. 

"It is me and you Asgardian. I hope you have enjoyed the royal treatment from me and my sons." Thanos circled him. "By the looks of your back, it seems like you have. Looks painful... But sadly this will be the beginning if you don't colaborate with me. Now, I am going to ask you a couple of questions and I want you to answer honestly. Do you think you can do that?" 

"N-no!" Loki bravely stammered. "I am not going to tell you anything about myself. Find that information yourself" 

"Oh, believe me, I have ways to finding it out on my own" 

And with that, the Titan grabbed Loki's body throwing him against the room like he weighed nothing and as if he was only a broken doll. Loki winced as he was thrown against a wall. He was picked up again to be thrown to the other side of the room. That happened several times until he hit his head, blacking out for a moment. Once he regained his conscious, he was once again hanging by the chains on the ceiling.

"What...?"he started to ask but a voice that didn't belong to him penetrated his mind. 

"Perfect. Broken enough for me to read your thoughts and find the valuable information that I needed. So... Rejected by your own kind, by your own father? And adopted by a God that rescued you to use you as a relic. No wonder you are so weak. You deserved to die! You were the intruder of your family! And you were the brother of a real God, someone who actually deserves the throne... "

Loki wasn't able to take it anymore. He used all the strength in his mind to expel the intruder. 

" STOP! GET OUT OF MY MIND" And he succedeed. 

Thanos stumbled as he was expelled from Loki's mind. He laughed. 

"I guess that is all for today! Thank you for the worthy information." He got close to the God. "Don't worry. Soon I will have full access to your mind and I will be able to read every single one of your thoughts as if they were mine." 

He snapped his fingers, and the chains dissappear making Loki fall to the floor. He walked away,leaving the god there. 

Hours later, he was finally back in his cell. Food and water were providen to him, but he felt too weak to even try them. All he wanted was to sleep, to rest. The chain on his neck was locked to a hook on the wall, and he was handcuffed. Before leaving, one of Thanos's Children pulled Loki by the hair, forcing him to look at him in the eye. 

"You better surrender soon, trickster, or this will be your new life. You will be so broken you will crave death so badly, and it will be denied to you"  
He slapped him and left. 

Loki rested his head against the stoned floor and curled on himself trying to warm himself up. His inner demons were starting to threaten to appear to torture him, but he was not going to let them or Thanos and his crew to break him. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the real torture begins :( but don't worry. Loki is going to meet someone in the next chapter who will make him very happy 🖤


	5. Chapter 5

Loki panted in exhaustation as he tried not to choke on his own blood. He tried to breathe, but the steel muzzle on his face, crushing into his head, made it extremely difficult. He had lost track of the days or even the time. All there existed was torture or excruciating pain. Still he resisted. He was not going to give in. No matter how much they hurt or humilliate him. He truly hated those bastards who used any excuse to denigrate and deshumanize him. And his silvertongue got ahead of him; it was in his nature to fight back. So that had lead to punishment, which he was receiving now. He was kind of grateful that those assholes weren't very smart and preferred to keep it simple: beating and whipping him. Currently, he was in the middle of a whipping where Thanos was witnessing the torture. Luckily for him, his torments sessions hadn't included Thanos like the last time,so he didn't have to worry about him sneaking around his mind. He starred into the titan's eyes with his, full of hatred. A lash hit his back and he screamed at the top of his lungs, cursing his captors. His body wanted him to plead and beg for mercy, but Loki was better than that. He just needed to train his body and mind to get used to this boring methods of torture... But was that even possible? His arrogance raised from his brain, trying to keep him sane and he thought "Ha, how stupid they are to think this boring whipping will be enough to make me surrender. Idiots" 

"Stop!" Thanos raised his fist and hit it against a wall, walking towards him. "So you consider this to be boring? No problem, scum. Tomorrow you will face a different kind of torture and therefore a different and new kind of pain!" 

Loki was startled. How did he know that?! 

"Oh, you worthless scum. I am starting to get inside your head without you noticing. I am starting to slowly hear your thoughts. Your mind is breaking, little by little. But I can accelerate the process."

His heart sank to the floor. What did that mean?! 

Next day, he found out. He was tied to a table once again, his arms and legs stretched out. He was surrounded by 4 Chitauris, who were holding sharp steel claws. He went pale as he saw the instruments of torture. He screamed in agony as the claws sank on his already damaged skin. Blood started coming out. He wanted to beg, he wanted them to stop but that would only make it worse. He was not ready to be a servant. He closed his eyes trying to supress the tears threatening to escape. There was no way they would watch him cry. He blacked out. When he woke up he was laying on his stomach, which only meant one thing. His back tensed as the steel cut in his skin. He closed his eyes, praying that this was only a dream. He tried to think of Frigga and the happy times they had spent together. He would stay strong just for her. Finally, it was all over. 

The only good thing of such a painful torment is that they left him alone on the afternoon. Sometimes, they would give him even a full day so he could heal, which he assumed was part of their twisted technique to make him suffer even more.

So now he found himself alone on his cell. Luckily for him, he hadn't been chained to the hooks on the wall,he was just handcuffed. He tried laying down to rest, but his wounds were so fresh that it hurt a lot to try and rest his body against the floor. But he really needed to sleep. He felt exhausted. 

"I just want to close my eyes and rest and drift away, so I can forget where I am." he thought sighing. In the end, he gave up deciding that the tiredness was more than his pain, and he laid down as carefully as he could, curling on himself,using his arms as a pillow. 

He had just closed his eyes when he heard voices and steps. Great,now what?! Didn't they had enough for today?! What were they going to do to him now?! His body tensed in anticipation, but the pain never came. Loki opened his eyes to see the Children of Thanos standing outside his cell, completely ignoring him. He raised an eyebrow confused. Why were they there if it wasn't to torment him?! 

"Why are we even here, brother?! This place is so disgusting." 

"Because I want no witnesses for what I have planned on doing. Besides, I don't want to draw unwanted attention on her. She is mine... And I might consider sharing her with you. Besides we deserve some fun, right?" 

The one called Obsidian nodded. Loki rolled his eyes at how pathetic that trio was. But still... He didn't get what they were talking about. A Chitauri walked in bringing a woman with him. Loki tried to look at her but the monster called Corvus Glaide was standing on the way so he couldn't see her. The third brother, Ebony Maw, took the lady's hand smirking. 

"What a pleasure to have you here, darling. Why don't you perform one of your dances for a smaller but more eager audience?" 

The girl nodded and slowly started her dance. It was slow but passionate and cautivating at the same time. She moved around the place. 

And then he saw her. Loki gasped. She was the most divine and majestic creature he had ever seen. Her eyes were big and blue like the ocean,her eyelashes were long, her skin was white and looked soft and her hair was brownish and wavey. She also was a young woman. Her body was covered in a red satin fabric, her shoulders and stomach exposed.   
Their eyes locked and Loki's heart rate increased. He widened his eyes. She looked away and kept on moving her hips seductively. Loki couldn't help himself but stare at how she danced so beautifully. He sat down, watching her body move,enjoying that moment. She was absolutely gorgeous. He got so lost on her sexy dancing that he never noticed when Corvus Glaive walked in his cell. 

"What do you think you are doing, enjoying OUR show ?! I will give you a show to enjoy." 

"N-no! I wasn't doing anything! What are you going to... ?! OUCH!" His head was hit against a rock and his body crashed against the floor. He laid there, as he bleeded, pretty sure he had a concussion. He felt like passing out,too weak to raise up. His eyes couldn't focus so he couldn't see that the girl had finish dancing but he could heard what they said. 

"Bravo, exquisite dear! You truly are gifted!"

The girl half-smiled, nervously. 

"I should get going now... I might be required" She was stopped by Ebony Maw grasping her wrist. 

"Oh no, delicious thing. Nononono, don't go. You are required but here, with us. We want to have some fun." 

"W-what do you mean?! Let go of me!" The woman tried to get away from him, but she was surrounded by the others.

"Shhh,shhh,shhh...why so nervous?! We will be nice, I swear! Now, come on, give me a kiss" He seized her by the waist drawing her close to him. 

Loki raised his head in horror as he watched what was happening. That was wrong,that was sick! Someone had to save her. But what could he do locked in a cell, powerless? Suddenly, he felt a tingle on the tip of his fingers. His Magic. It was all he had left, and he could use it to save her from those monsters. But also he had been saving that for him, to use it on a special occasion to save himself. It was all he had left. 

When he saw Ebony Maw caressing her shoulders, without thinking it he started casting the spell. It felt like he was dying because he was too hurt and too weak. The collar on his neck was trying to hold back his Magic. He extended his hand. His captors didn't notice what he was doing. Loki was sweating and trembling. It felt like he was not going to make it. And suddenly there was an explosion, and the whole room went dark. Loki collapsed in the floor closing his eyes. 

"WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE IS THE GIRL?!" 

He blinked trying to open his eyes but he couldn't. Did it work? His eyes closed again, he was so close to blacking out. Casting an illusion when he was so hurt, was so hard. 

"SEARCH FOR HER! SHE BELONGS TO ME! QUICKLY, SHE MIGHT HAVE ESCAPED. THAT STUPID LITTLE WITCH!" 

He heard steps. The fence of his cell opened.Corvus Glaide stepped inside searching for her. He grabbed Loki by the chain on his neck.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Don't be an idiot! It wasn't him! He is powerless and useless! Besides, she is not here. Look. His cell is empty! She must have ran away. Come on! We have to go!" Ebony Maw said before leaving.

Corvus Glaive huffed and threw him to the floor, kicking him in the chest before he left. And then, he was alone. His mind felt like exploting.

Now he was sure he was going to faint. But before that happened, he turned around. He wasn't alone. "There is a woman in my cell" he thought to himself and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! But here we are! New chapter and new character ;) Who is excited to see what will happen between our Loki and the woman?!  
> Btw, thank you for your kind comments! They make me so so so happy 🖤 enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Loki wasn't very experienced around women. They were beautiful but complex creatures for him. It wasn't his area of expertise. Sure, he had interacted with them, but usually it was because the girls wanted to get close to Thor, and what a better way to do so, than with the help of his little brother? Thor, on the other hand, well...he was a womanizer. There was a different girl on his bedroom every single day. Loki couldn't get used to the shock of walking in to find Thor having sex with a new girl, and even tho he had learned to knock on the door, it always shocked him to find a naked woman there. Girls simply didn't pay attention to him, which was usually fine by him; he was more busy learning spells and working on his magic. So that didn't bother him, well except for the unfortunate occasion when he had fallen for a woman who ended dating Thor. His first heartbreak ever. It had hurted as hell, and deep down it pained him to see how women only used him because of Thor. Another reason to be jealous of him. His brother had been a jerk to girls. ..until he met the Midgardian woman, Jane. Loki knew the feeling of falling in love and wanting to settle. Even if he was not an asshole to women, he had fooled around a couple of times with women whom Thor had rejected. But still, it wasn't the same for him.

So now that he had a girl with him... What was he supposed to do?! He still was lying on the floor,his thoughts racing as he tried to regain consciousness. He tried opening his eyes. The girl had approached him, as if she was worried for him?! Oh norns, he was so weak he didn't know if that was real or a trick his mind was playing him. And again, he passed out.

When he opened his eyes (this time for good), he blinked confused. Why was there an angel besides him? Oh right, the dancer...

She was kneeling next to him, very close to his body like checking if he was alive;her hand almost caressing his face. When he moved, she moved away scared and alert.

"Hey! Calm down, I am not going to hurt you! It is okay... You are safe!"

"How do you think I am going to trust you, if you are obviously locked in this cell for a reason?! And also you are a sorcerer."

Despite the pain, Loki smirked. Smart girl.

"Good point.However, this collar keeps me from using my magic and you can trust me that I won't dare to try to harm you, since I am too weak to even try to move and since you could attack me if I tried something funny. And believe me, I don't want another bruise to my collection of wounds"

She eyed him, and sighed,slowly approaching him. Loki slowly and hissing in pain was able to sit on the floor. He looked up at her and gasped, his eyes travelling through her body, from her head to her feet. He blushed when he caught himself doing that. He didn't want to be like Thor or his jerk friends who treated women like meat. Very deep down, Loki wanted to find a girl to love. He had always tried to be respectful to women, because he believe they deserved more than just being treated as objects. Frigga was the main reason he thought like that.

She looked back at him and slowly sat down. Oh dear, she was truly gorgeous. He gulped trying to hide his nervousness. 

"So... If you are not a criminal, why are you here?!"

He smiled sadly. 

" They have me here as their prisoner, they want to enslave me but there is no way in hell I will let them break me!"

"So, you'd rather endure so much pain?" He looked down not answering. "I guess you are a fighter then." She paused. "Why did you save me?"

"W-well, I-I couldn't let those monsters hurt you. It isn't right, you know? It sickened me to see what they planned to do. I had to do something"

She raised her eyebrow staring at him. What were his intentions? She decided to do something to find out. She stared at him, as she slowly starting unbuttoning the top that covered her chest. Loki became red as a tomato as he saw what she was going to do.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" 

"Well, I thought that maybe this was the reason you saved me... And I wanted to give you what you wanted" 

"WHAT?!" He shook his head. "No, there is no way in hell, I would take advantage of you! I just saved you because you were in danger" 

She smiled. 

"Well, thank you for saving me, that was pretty heroic of you. And sorry for not trusting you, but..." She shrugged. Loki smiled a little. "So...that magic thing? What is it about? Am I invisible?" 

"To them you are. I created a spell to protect you. Kind of an illusion. Also I protected this cell with an illusion so they will see me as I want them to see me. For example, they think I am still lying on the floor, but I am talking to you. But yeah... Umm... I guess you are free. You can go anywhere"

His heart sank a little when he said that. Selfishly, he wanted her to stay, he enjoyed her company. He didn't want to be alone. 

She laughed. "Go where?! I literally have nowhere to go."

"So what will you do then?!" 

"Could I stay here? Of course, if that isn't a problem for you" 

"Not at all! But a creature like you shouldn't be in a place like this. This place is cold and scary, and besides... What would you eat?!" 

She smirked

"I could sneak into the kitchen and steal a couple of things for both of us. They can't see me, right?" 

Loki nodded. She was right. His spell was so powerful no one could see her. There was no danger. He smiled proudly at the thought. "Mother would have been very proud of me too!"He said to himself. 

" Are you entirely sure? You don't owe me anything! "

" I am entirely sure and as I said, I'd rather have some company. Besides, escaping this place seems kind of complicated."

Loki nodded before saying. 

" So,if I may ask... How did you end up here?!" 

Her face darkened. 

"I was kidnapped... I don't really remember much. Ebony Maw was visiting the place where I come from, and I was with the rest of the dancers. And I found myself here. I have been living here for quite a long time, dancing to provide entretainment for Thanos and The Chitauri."She bit her lower lip looking down. Tears started falling down her cheeks."Nothing had ever happened like what they tried to do. Sure...Ebony Maw was always complimenting me. But today was the first time..."

Loki felt his interior boiling with anger. He wanted to kill them all. How did they dare to try and take advantage of such a beautiful and fragile woman? He felt his heart break seeing her like that

He looked at her, feeling the need to console her but not knowing to do or how to do it. He was not good at this! Thor was the one who would nail this! He would comfort the girl, and she would end up sleeping with him. But Loki wasn't like that. He truly wanted to help her and make her feel like she wasn't alone. What if he screwed up?! Slowly and as as much as his handcuffs allowed him, he extended his arm placing it around the girl.

"Shh, it is okay. I won't let them touch you, no matter what I have to do! You are safe now!"

She leant closer to him, and shyly he hugged her tighter. After a while she calmed down and looked at him

"What is your name?"

"I am Loki of Asgard, and you?"

"My name is Nyx." She smiled softly. "Thanks Loki, you are my hero"

His heart raced. Nyx yawned

"Here" Loki gave her what was left of his robes. He had hid them, so he could use them at night as a pillow. "I hope this keeps you warm enough. We should go to sleep!" He paused. "Are you sure you don't want to leave? I won't be around here very much. Apparently, my schedule is full with torture time so... You'd be on your own"

"That is no problem! I know this place like the palm of my hand. I will be okay, Loki, trust me." She smiled at him. "Goodnight Loki! Sweet dreams"

Loki smiled back at her. He knew he should be in extreme pain, but the warm feeling on his chest made him forget about the fear and pain. He closed his eyes, feeling happy for the first time in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was time for Loki to feel a bit happy, don't you think? And he can also be quite sweet 🤭🖤 We will see more of Loki falling in love 😉  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

Loki stirred as he slowly opened his eyes. He yawned, still a bit asleep. The night before came to his mind. Had it all been just a dream, a product of his imagination? He turned around. Nyx was sleeping. Loki sighed in relief, and a small smile appeared on his lips. She looked so peaceful. He noticed she trembled, and gently he covered her bare shoulders with his robes.

What was going on with him?! Was he falling for her?! That was ridiculous! They had met the night before. "Don't be stupid!" he thought. Truth be told, he was scared of getting his heart broken again; after all, his own family had shattered his heart into pieces. Was the pain of trying even worth it?

The noise of steps distracted him from his thoughts. He was so self absorbed thinking he hadn't notice time flying by. They were coming. Even if she was invisible, he had to do everything to protect her, she had to be safe. Gently, he shook her trying to get her to wake up. Nyx moved as her blue eyes opened.

"Hey" he whispered softly. "You need to wake up. They will be here in any second. I know you are invisible, but still... I don't want them near you!" 

Nyx nodded and covering herself she went to the back of the cell, trying to hide. Loki looked at her and then he turned his attention to his tormentor. The three brothers were there. 

" I can't believe she is gone! How did she escape?!"

" I have no idea, but we need to keep on searching!" 

"We have searched everywhere...is that why we are here?! So you finally admit that maybe the slave did it?!" 

"No,you idiot! That is not why we are here!" Ebony Maw rolled his eyes and opened Loki's cell, who looked at them confused. "We need to take our anger out on someone. So, hold him for me" 

Obsidian and Corvus Glaide grabbed Loki by each arm, pulling him up. He moaned as the roughly held him. He locked eyes with Ebony Maw. 

"You know I am not really scared of you, right? I mean compared to your brothers, you are the weak one here. So it will barely hurt" 

He regretted his words as the creature smirked evilly at him, pulling out some knifes and sank them in his body. Loki yelped in pain. The noise he made earned him a slap on the face. 

"Silence!" Ebony Maw ordered as he kept cuting his torso. Loki bit his lip to keep more noises from coming out of his mouth. " Wanna join me?" The brothers asked dropping him to the floor. Oh shit, this was going to hurt. They started throwing kicks at him. He whimpered softly. Thankfully, they got bored soon. 

"Come on, lets go." They were leaving when Ebony Maw turned and said "Oh, my bad, I almost forgot!" He pulled out a rotten and black loaf of bread and threw it to him. The loaf landed next to him, in a small puddle of his blood, which made the Children of Thanos laugh. "Oops! I thought that loaf could't taste worse, but now with your blood on it... I bet it is all ruined. Goodbye!"

As soon as they left, Loki grabbed the piece of bread and cleaned it as he could. He turned to Nyx who was looking at him in shock. He breathed deeply as he forced a calming smile on his face. 

" I know you deserve way better, but I am worried about you having an empty stomach so..."He offered her the bread." I am sorry that you will have to eat something so disgusting, but I don't want you to starve. "

" What about you?! This is all the food you will have for today!"

" Don't worry, I will resist. I am getting used to not eating"Lies. It harmed him not to eat, he felt so hungry. But he needed to lie, so she wouldn't freak out. After all, he was the God of Mischief and Lies. She shook her head and gave him half of the bread. They started nibbling on it. The woman stared at him. 

"How are you not dead yet?!" Her eyes widened. "Sorry! That sounded very rude!" 

Loki chuckled. 

"It is okay, I get your question. They casted a spell on me so I am not able to die, which gives them more chance to torment me until I gave in to what they want." 

"God, that is sick!" 

"Not as sick as what they tried to do to you..." he mumbled looking away. She stayed silent. Silence accompained them as they both finished their food. 

"Loki? I promise I will get us more food." 

"Just don't get yourself into trouble, alright? I don't want anything to happen to you!" 

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of The Other. 

"Come on, disgusting slave. Your Master awaits eagerly for you!" The chain on his neck was pulled, forcing him to follow it. A shadow of fear sparkled on his eyes. What was Thanos' plan for today?! He knew that the Titan would probably try to invade his mind,but now he couldn't let him find out about Nyx. It would put her in danger. He had to do anything to avoid Thanos finding about her, which meant he even though he felt like dying, he would have to make an extra effort to protect her. He groaned as he was suspended in the chains hanging from the ceiling. 

"Nice, they brought me my personal punching bag. So I need to get some information from you, to get methods to torment you even worse, since you think that the way we hurt you isn't good enough and boring. What do you say, uh, worthless creature?!" His fist connected with Loki's ribs which produced a sickening noise. Loki gasped for air. And then another fist connected with his body. He literally was being used as a punching bag. Then he heard the Titan's voice inside of him.

"Well,well,what do we have here?! A rejected creature? Awww how sad and pathetic!" Another punch. Loki whimpered pathetically. He tried to convince himself that it was okay, that he needed to protect Nyx at all costs. His head felt as if it was on fire. He shuddered at the thought of fire. He was a Frost Giant... Heat damaged him so badly. 

"Wow...what is this?! You are not an Asgardian, you are a Jotun! A monster abandoned by his own specie! Why am I not surprised to find out that you never deserved to live!" 

He froze. No, please, no. Not him knowing about his true self! How was that even possible?! Stupid Loki. Thanos was right. He was pathetic, he had let his guard down. 

" Ah, yes. With this information I can do so many things! I have in my power the life of Monster. No wonder in Asgard you were unwanted. I bet that if Thor knew what you were, he would have tortured and ended your life in worse ways than what you go through now! How could anyone love a hideous monster? Maybe I should get rid of you, but no. You don't even deserve relief, you only deserve pain and suffering! That was why you were borned!"

He was unchained as The Other grabbed his"leash". Thanos and him spoke in an unknown language. 

"Make sure everyone knows what he really is. And with that, I bet you can get more creative on his torture!" 

The trickster swallowed as he trembled slightly. He was dragged to the chamber of torture,where he was tied once again to the whipping post. The manacles sank on his skin, his shoulders aching from the position. He was turned back, so he had no idea what was going to happen next.

The Other approached him, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back. He groaned in pain. 

"Excited for what is about to happen, pathetic monster? Want a sneak peek of your punishment?!" He then held the object of torture close to Loki's face. The god became completely pale and started trembling. 

"N-no...No,please no!" He said more to him than to the Other but he was heard. 

"What was that?! You begging?! I am not gonna lie, it is a sound that pleases me, but you will have to do better than to only beg, if you want me to stop!" 

The torture began. Loki screamed as the heat burned his flesh. What could be worse than a whipping?! Them hitting him with a whip with hot steel at the end.They were not only reopening his wounds, but burning his back. Tears started falling from his face. He started crying in pain, trying to be as silent as possible. They were right, he was so pathetic. How could he be so weak?!

"Lame and pathetic monster! Look at you crying like the weak piece of shit that you are!" 

After what seemed like hours, they took him back to the dungeons where he was chained. He curled on his self, his own demons starting to haunt him. He laid on the floor, yelping in pain.

A slight gasp was heard.

"Oh Loki, what have they done to you?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys 🥺 Thank you for your kind comments! They are my motivation to keep on writing!  
> Enjoy the new chapter 🖤


	8. Chapter 8

Fuck, he had forgotten about Nyx. He sighed as he looked over to her 

"It is okay, princess. It is less hurtful than it looks." He lied again. He was in so much pain he hadn't noticed he had called her "princess". 

"Your poor flesh is all wounded and burnt! What did they do?!" 

"Nyx, I will heal, don't worry about it. My habilities to heal are efficient and fast" 

"How can you heal so quickly?!

"Well...I am kind of a God, so... yeah" Oh great, it sounded like he was bragging. Probably, she thought he was a complete dick. But in his defense, he was trying to flirt while he was almost dying.

She raised an eyebrow. 

"A god?! Are you serious?! Wow, no wonder you are so strong!" 

He blushed deeply. Had the most beautiful woman in the Nine Realms just called him strong?! He played with his hands nervously looking away.  
"Relax a lot, you asshole! She isn't talking about your body" the inner voice on his mind spoke. Oh dear, what happened to him that his brain seemed to malfunction when she was around. 

"Well, yeah, it is no big deal... I am the God of Mischief in Asgard and... "

"Wait a second! You are Thor's brother!" 

Loki rolled his eyes annoyed. Thor. Of course. Every woman apparently knew his flirty and jerk adopted brother. 

"Yes, Thor. The God of Thunder... Wait...how do you know him?" 

"I went to visit Asgard once. Well... As parte of my dance crew, we were asked in front of the Royal Family."

His eyes widened as he remembered that time. The dancers. He recalled his reaction to seeing that group of young and beautiful women, had costed him to be teased by Thor and his friends. He remembered how Nyx had caught his attention, and he had backed away when he saw Thor courting her. Even worse, he remembered the dreams he had about him, being with the dancers; but more importantly, the dream had been mostly of him kissing Nyx's white and soft skin. He felt ashamed of how his body had reacted at the time and also...  
Oh no, this had to be a nightmare. Had his stupid brother slept with her?! No, no, no... He had probably broke his heart and treated her like one of his million of conquests. 

" I remember Thor because he had followed and well, he tried to hit on me." She laughed. "Guess I am inmune to the God of Thunder's charm. Some of my friends went with him after I declined his proposal of being together. However, I remember his little brother even more. You seemed so... Different and interesting. But I never got the chance to talk to you... " She looked at him. 

Ugh! Why was this woman being so charmingly cruel to him?! She was so nice and sweet! Did she really meant that?! Had he really caught her attention? 

Could this be part of Thanos' plan to ruin him more? Get her to conquer him, play mind games with him, and then crush his heart?! His green eyes scanned hers. No, she seemed sincere and nice. Besides it was too late, he felt comfortable around her, and he was too attracted to her.

After a long silence he spoke.

"Yes, I also remember seeing you that day. You caught my attention too, I mean... Your beauty is beyond worlds and..." Loki! Shut the fuck up! She must think you are an idiot! Stop embarrasing yourself. 

She giggled and bit her lower lip smiling.

"I am glad you remember that day too. And no wonder why you heal like that! After all you are Loki Odinson."

Right. Odinson. The illegitimate adopted son. But he was not going to mention now his true heritage. Thanos voice sounded in his mind. Who could love a monster?! A shot of the pain travelled through his body and he groaned.

" Hey Loki? You are badly injured! I am going to go to find something to heal you with while you sleep!"

"No way! Are you crazy?!" More pain, he curled on himself moaning and closing his eyes. Oh dear, this was not good. He hated that she had to witness him squirming like an agonizing worm. 

"Loki! You are obviously in pain! I am not going to stand here and watch you suffer! If I can do anything to help you, I will do it! I owe it to you! This is for your own good! You will be better after this"

"N-no,Nyx!" He gritted his teeth. He had been trying to be strong and now he felt terrible. "How do you think I will be better while I am here thinking of you there, maybe going through danger for me?! It would kill me if something happened to you"

"Shhh, Loki..." Nyx kneeled next to him and gently placed a hand on him. "Nothing is going to happen. I am a tough girl. I can take care of myself!" 

He sighed, gazing into her blue eyes. He felt kind of miserable but he didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay with him. Pain seemed to be less whenever she was around. Oh dear, what was happening to him?! 

" Promise me you will be careful. I can't deal with the thought of you getting hurt"

"I swear" She stood up and smiled at him. "You rest while I am gone. Sleep and when you wake up, I will be here!"

Loki didn't need to be told twice. He closed his eyes drifting off quickly. He was so exhausted, his body was so hurt that he fell asleep immediately. Or maybe he passed out... It didn't matter.

When he opened his eyes, Nyx was sitting next to him. Loki blinked. Was he dead or why was an angelical creature looking at him? She smiled gently.

"Hey you. Told you I'd be okay."

He returned the smile.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." He tried to incorporate, which caused some of his wounds to bleed. That was too much effort for him, he was sweating. He fell down from the exhaustion

"Careful, careful. Here, allow me to do something" She carefully placed his head on her lap. He gulped. How was he going to be able to survive not falling for her when she did those things that made his heart beat so fast?! Thankfully she didn't notice his reaction, and she proceeded to grab something from a black bag. She opened a small jar filled with something, and grabbed a cloth, wetting it. She also grabbed a small bottle and placed it on his lips.

"Drink this, it's water. It will freshen you up" He drank, enjoying the sensation of fresh water travelling down his throat.

"Wow, you really thought of everything! And you also stole everything!" He joked pointing at the black bag. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up!" Jokingly, she punched him in the shoulder. Loki bit his lip.

"Ouch..."

"Oh dear! I am so so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Hey, relax, it is okay. Teaches me not to mess with you" He winked and then she proceeded to clean and cure the cuts and wounds on his body. He stared at her while she did that. Oh, how beautiful she was. He wanted that moment to last forever. "There. Does this make you feel better?" he nodded. "Do you think you can sit down so we can eat? "

He slowly sat down. She then grabbed some fruits and bread for them, and gave it to him. He moaned in delight as he bit the apple.

"Oh god, this is Delicious. Thank you, Darling. You really outdid yourself." 

"It is the least I can do for you after you saved my life." 

Loki grabbed a handful of grapes devouring them. 

"How was your day? What do you spend your time in?" 

"Well, I explored the place freely, and found a forbidden library... And your day?" 

"Oh, it was great" he said sarcastically. "For them at least it was, beating the crap out of someone is their favorite hobby. I think my day wasn't as nice as yours" 

"So... Wanna talk about what happened?!" 

Loki froze. He couldn't simply tell her what he was going though. He looked away, feeling sad. 

"I'd rather not. I mean, I just don't want you to know about how evil these creatures can be. I don't want to waste our time talking about stupid stuff." 

They kept talking about other things, and Loki found himself laughing with her. It all felt so natural. He looked at her while she was distracted. He would be strong for her. If something happened to him she wouldn't be safe. He needed to put up with whatever they intended to do to him. Whatever happened between them, he wanted to make sure she was going to be okay. Nyx had given his life a new purpose. She caught him looking and smiled at him. 

"What are you thinking of?!" 

"Uh?! Nothing! N-nothing at all..." 

She raised her eyebrow. That tiny gesture drove him insane. 

"Yeah, right, God of Mischief..." She winked at him then rested her head on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat. Oh, fuck. He was falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? It was time for some fluff, don't you think? Our Loki is really falling hard for Nyx 😉  
> Tell me if you enjoyed it! 🖤


	9. Chapter 9

Breathe. Her blue eyes, her smile...

His face was currently pressed to the floor. His hands were tied on his back and he was laying on the floor. A boot was almost crushing his skull against the cold surface of the floor. He felt as if his head was gonna explode. A kick was delivered to his temple and the boot pressed harder. A yelp of pain escaped his lips. 

Her laughter. Her...

He was being punished by Thanos. He had been dragged to his presence very early that day. Same procedure. Being chained and beaten,Thanos trying to control his mind. But now, it had been harder for the mad titan because since Loki didn't want him to find out about Nyx, he was trying to protect his own mind and thoughts. 

Thanos had looked at him in disgust saying. 

"You are harder to break than I thoughts. Never thought that a monster could handle all this!" 

"I am a god, you asshole! That is why I am being victorious here! Because between you and me, I am the one who is a god, and you are nothing but a pathetic titan! No matter how hard you try, you won't ever be a god like me!" 

And then, once more, Loki found himself being grabbed and smashed against the floor. When would he learn?! He smirked. No, he was super proud of himself and his ability of making so good comebacks. 

"You will never ever talk to me like that! UNDERSTAND, FILTHY AND USELESS ANIMAL?!" Thanos pressed his foot harder on his head. Loki couldn't help but scream. 

Hold on, Loki, in a few hours you will get to be with Nyx. 

Nyx 

Nyx... 

The only thing that kept him sane. The only reason why he was being strong. The reason that made him fight even harder and not want to surrender. Not matter what they did to him, at the end of the day, he had her. He had someone waiting for him. 

The day before had been paradise to him. They had left him alone to recover and heal a bit. They needed him strong so they could watch him suffer while they tormented him. Those assholes truly enjoyed seeing him squirm in pain and shiver. But that didn't matter because they didn't know they were making him happy by letting him spend more time with the girl he was falling for. The whole day had been heaven for him. They shared stories and laughed. They talked for hours, getting to know each other better. And Loki was also very happy because of her touch on his skin. It was so different from what these creatures inflicted on him, her touch was gente, sweet, caring. His body enjoyed it. They were only little gestures, like placing her hand on his arms, or gently brushing his shoulder; but surely they meant the world to him. He couldn't believe his luck. 

He blinked as a punch to his face was delivered. The Titan grabbed his face, lifting his chin up, forcing him to look into his eyes. 

"YOU WILL LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU, PIECE OF SHIT!" 

For how long had he been kneeling? He was so lost in his happy thoughts of Nyx, he didn't notice the Chitauri pulling him up. 

"I can't even understand why you are such a spoiled brat when your family didn't want you! Your real father almost killed you when you went back to Jotunheim! Nobody wants you alive! The proof of that is that they are not searching for you! You are only an object?! See why am I treating you like this?! Because you are nothing but an object, to use! " An evil grin formed on his face."In fact, I have a better idea of how to use you and prove my point!" He spoke in a foreign language that made his sons laugh evilly. He shuddered uncomfortable. This couldn't be good for him. What now?! 

Pulling on his "leash" they forced him to kneel and rest his hands on the floor, on fours like a dog. And then he suddenly felt the weight of Thanos feet. He was being used as a footrest! Everyone in the room started laughing. He looked down, feeling humilliated and angry. He was a prince and a god! He didn't deserve this! 

"Oh, but you do! You deserve this and worse. You were born to be only used as an object and a slave! Why do you think Odin saved you?! You were a war prize! And everyone knows it! You are not even Frigga's real son! How could she love you as she loves Thor?! You are not a prince nor a god nor a true Frost Giant! You are only garbage! You should be thanking me for trying to use you somehow! I am your master and sir, and you should be obeying me"

"Yes sir..." He mumbled listening to the voice that invaded his head. He felt so broken and sad by those words that maybe were true, that he didn't notice what he had just said until he heard laughters and them mocking him. He shook his head, as tears of frustration appeared on the corner of his eyes. That only made them laugh harder at him. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. He hated them all! 

"See? It is better to accept the truth! Oh, you might break sooner than you think and then you will be a puppet to me! Your thoughts will no longer be yours!" Thanos said kicking him on the stomach. Loki rolled on the side gasping for air and curling on himself. 

" Now, make yourself useful and clean this room. On your knees, slave. Consider this part of your training to be the perfect servant. And my dear sons? I know how you enjoy having fun with this one, so make it fun for all of us!" 

Loki shook his head. No, he refused to do something so humilliating. He wasn't going to let them hurt him either. Thanos growled at his reaction. The Other grabbed one of the spears and hit him across the body with it. 

" Do as HE orders! "

He had no other choice, had he?! A spear was pressed against his ribs, threatening to sank on his body. 

"I hate you. I hate all of you!"   
He replied, before grabbing the bucket of water and a dirty cloth provided to him. He started scrubbing and cleaning the floor. And boy, it was hell! As promised, the Children of Thanos made a show out of it, kicking the bucket in the places where Loki had already cleaned, insulting him, using the spears to poke him, punching him, kicking him. 

"So what do you preferr, uh, Prince? This or the pain of a torment? Is your body too weak now?"

He felt extremely exhausted. Please let this be over. This isn't fair. I can't take it. 

Fortunately, that was all they did to him. They threw him into his cell, once he was done. Loki felt so miserable he just wanted to curl on himself and cry his anger out. The words Thanos had said to him on his mind kept replaying on his brain, they had hurt him deeply. But Nyx couldn't see him like this. They were torturing him, not her. A woman shouldn't know about those kind of things. He had to protect her from such darkness

He smiled sadly at her once he was back. Her face brightened when she saw him but she sensed something was up. 

"Loki, what is going on?! What happened today?!" 

He smiled. 

"Oh, it is nothing, princess! Just you know, them being a bunch of jerks..." 

Nyx frowned. 

"Loki, I know you are the God of Mischief and Lies, but please, I beg you" she kneeled in front of him grabbing his hands. "Don't lie to me, no matter how painful and twisted the truth is." 

His smile dissappeared and he looked down.

"Oh,dear, how can I ruin your joy and happiness by telling you what those monsters are able to do?! You don't need to know this. You don't deserve to hear awful things" 

"I don't care, okay? I can take it, whatever it is. But what I can't take is knowing you are in pain and that you are going alone through it. No more lies" 

Loki looked at her. God, how much he wanted to kiss her. Did he even deserve this? Someone caring for a monster like him? He sighed and nodded. He told her everything. By the end of the story, his eyes were shining with tears, tears he was fighting to supress because he couldn't cry in front of her. That would make him look weak and pathetic. However, it felt like a weight had been lifted of his chest. 

"Loki? Look at me. Whatever that idiot said, it is not true, okay? I don't know what he told you or what he knows, but you are not garbage! You are a hero, my saviour. You are nothing but sweet and nice to me! " She cupped his head between her hands, caressing gently his cheeks."You are amazing and worth it! They are sick, and I want to kill them for hurting and treating you like that"

"I know, Nyx. Thank you. And please don't worry for me! I swear I am fine. Still, thanks for listening to me. This means so much!"

She nodded smiling and stood up to fetch their food. Loki stayed silent thinking. He had promise not more lies. That meant he had to tell her who he really was. He sighed.

" Nyx? There is something else you need to know. If after this you want to leave and go, I will completely understand it. I... Well, I think you deserve the truth. I am not Odinson. I am not really Thor's brother. In reality, I am a Jotunn. My real father abandoned me as a baby, Odin found me and saved me. He and Frigga adopted me and raised me as their son. But in reality, I am a Frost Giant. A monster. And... "

"So what?!" She interrupted."I don't care who you are on the outside. All that matters is that you have been nice and gente towards me. You are good. You cannot compare yourself to the monsters that hurt you!"

"Nyx, my real appearance is hideous. My skin is blue and my eyes red and..."

"I don't care, Loki. I like you for who you are, not for your looks!"

His heart stopped. Wait. She liked him?! Was she talking about being attracted to him, or liking him as a friend? He shook his head.

" So you won't leave?"

"Why would I? Unless you are getting tired of me, then I will go..." She pretended to be offended

Loki quickly placed his arm around her chuckling

"Oh darling, believe me. I doubt I will ever grow tired of you"

She moved closer, resting her head on his chest. They stayed like that, close to each other until the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I am so sorry for not posting this two days but I was kind of blocked. But hey! New chapter today! You are going to want to kill Thanos but we get more of Loki and Nyx bonding, and a bit of romance 😉🖤so enjoy it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So today I am introducing a character that I am pretty sure everyone will hate as much as I hated creating him... Not so good news for our Loki. Anyway, enjoy it!

"I am starting to get tired of you! How long has it been?! He is not surrending yet!" Thanos punched the wall angrily. The Other and his children were standing there in front of him. "You have not done anything that is making him break! I need him ready as soon as possible so I can go on with my plan! Maybe I should get rid of him already..." 

"Father, it is not our fault! We should bring him so you take your anger on him! You should punish him" 

The Other walked to Thanos before he could speak. 

"Your Highness... If I might say something,I know someone who will break him instantly. The pain he thinks he has endured will be nothing compared to what he will do to him. He is also a sorcerer and he is known to be a merciless butcher." 

Thanos smirked sadistically.

"Magnificent... Lets meet him. Meanwhile, keep on tormenting the asgardian. He is a tough prey" 

* * *

When Loki had woken up, he had noticed he was still holding Nyx who was in fact curled next to him, laying on his chest. He smiled at the sight but then freaked out. Oh no, this was not good! What if she woke up and saw that he was holding her?! Probably she was going to think that he was an idiot who had fallen for her. But, it was impossible not to fall for her. "Probably every creature in the nine realms is in love with her. Oh god, no. No, no, no. That is very bad for me because she is obviously going to pick someone better for her. And I am being too obvious! She will notice it, and think I am only interesed in her because of my attraction to her... And then she will run away and I will be left alone, again! I am making a complete idiot of myself"

He was kind of panicking. He didn't know what to do. He could move away but that would wake her up. Besides, it was too late, he really liked having her warm body so close to him. It was the only warmth provided to him in that freezing cell. Despite being a frozen giant, he was not used to the cold. He had being raised as an asgardian, and even though his body temperature was colder than the average, he was used to the warmth and comfort of a soft bed. Gently, he grabbed his already destroyed cape and placed it on her back. She smiled on her sleep and inched closer to him. Loki smiled, supressing his desire to kiss her forehead.

He turned his head when he heard noises. Oh no, it pained him but he had to interrupt the angel's peaceful sleep. He couldn't risk her being seen. Before he could do anything she stirred.

"Mmm, Loki?" She blinked and looked at him

"There you are. Morning, darling" He smiled, as his heart jumped on his chest. Oh, how badly he wanted to get lost on those blue eyes.

Nyx smiled back and shook her head yawning. Then she froze.

"Oh, I didn't notice I had fallen asleep on you! I am so sorry Loki! You are all hurt and I used you as a pillow and..." Great, great, great. It was so obvious! She already knew that he was in love with her... But, wait. Was she blushing? Calm down, Loki, don't make this worse

" No,Nyx! I am so so sorry! I am the one who should be taking care of you, and I made you uncomfortable. I swear this won't happen again."

"I never said I was uncomfortable."She raised her eyebrow kind of playfully."In fact, it felt nice. It was one of the best sleep I've ever gotten. I just kind of panicked because you are all hurt and I used you as my personal pillow... But I liked sleeping like that"

Loki froze and became red. Was she serious? She liked sleeping on his arms?! Oh god, did that mean what he thought it did?! Was Nyx into him? He couldn't hide the sparkle on his eyes or his happiness. He hugged her tightly squeezing gently her bare shoulder.

Shit, he heard someone approaching.

"Hey, darling, you need to get up..."

She groaned.

"Can't we stay like this? It feels soooo nice."

Yes,it felt amazing and nice, but he was not going to risk her just because he felt comfortable.

"I know, dear, I know... But someone is coming and you should hide. I don't want anything bad happening"

She nodded and hid behing some rocks at the back of the dungeon.

Loki raised his eyes nervously when the figure had reached his cell. He gulped when he saw the stranger. He haven't seen him before (not that he recalled) but he knew what the man was immediately. A sorcerer. He felt his power.

His heart raced as the man stood in front of him, smirking evilly. That gesture sent shivers down his spine. Being tortured couldn't compare to being tortured by a sorcerer. 

"The asgardian, the god, the god of lies... And my, oh my! How good are you at keeping lies! Now it is all in the open that you really are a pathetic excuse for a Frost Giant" He raised his hand and Loki found himself floating. It felt like someone was choking him. Invisible hands were pressing against his throat. He couldn't breathe. He gasped for air, feeling his vision turning blurry. And he passed out.

When he woke up, he was kneeling next to Thanos' throne like his pet. The titan held the chain connected to the collar on his neck. He looked up to see the sorcerer standing before him.

"Oh good, you are up! Say hello to your new best friend, Xerxes the executioner"

Xerxes observed him, with a sadistic gesture on his face. Loki glared at him defiantly.

"Pardon me, but I should say I am not impressed. Level up your game! I don't get scared easily. A lame sorcerer? Oh wow, I don't really see why all the fuss!"

Truth be told, he was beyond terrified, but they would win if they knew it. Even if it costed him a punishment, he wouldn't give in. Xerxes laughed at him and looked at Thanos.

" Watch this"

He snapped his fingers, and Loki saw a red cloud covering him. He was suddenly squirming and screaming on the floor, curling into himself. It felt as if his organs were on fire. The pain was like nothing he had lived before.

Xerxes kneeled next to him grabbing him by the hair.

"Not afraid, huh? And here you are, squirming like the nasty worm you are. You should learn how to treat your superiors, animal. Now apologize!" Loki clenched his lips refusing. "Oh well, then. More torture for you" 

The pain increased. Loki roared suffering.

"NO, I BEG YOU! PLEASE STOP IT! STOP IT! I AM SO SORRY!" 

He panted laying motionless as Thanos clapped his hands.

"Quite impressive, I must say. I am happy he is in good hands. Your reward will be big, Xerxes. Now, feel free to go to the chambers we have prepared for you so you can rest" 

"Actually, I would like to start my job now. I am sure we will have lots of fun."

Thanos grinned. 

"As you please, my friend." 

"Would you mind if I did it here?" The sorcerer asked

"Be my guest. I will leave you to it, I have work to do. " Thanos added before leaving.   
Xerxes turned to Loki who was coughing weakly.

"So... A Jotunn, huh? Then I guess you love the cold, right garbage?"

With his magic, he made a cage, made of glass filled with water, appear. He grabbed Loki by the hair.

"Lets see how well you can swim and be in freezing water." With that, he threw him inside.

Loki tried to swim to the surface but to his horror, the surface was covered in ice. He trembled, the water was freezing. His body was not used to this. He also started panicking when his lungs were not helping him breathe. Everyone was watching him like a fish trapped in a fishbowl. He was drowning! Oh god, please help. He knew he couldn't die which was worse. The torture had no end for him. He desesperately tried to break the ice or to swim. He fainted. That went on for an hour. He woke up to find himself almost frozen. His skin was blue, but that was no help at all. His Jotunn heritage didn't help him at all. He was not used to this. And his lungs needed air. So, he kept on passing out and waking up to struggle. After hours of agony, the cage was broken. Loki was soaking wet, panting and gasping for air.

"Enjoyed it? Maybe you would like something to warm you up, right?"

He was chained. He kept on coughing, too dizzy to pay attention to what happened. He felt something warm pressed on his skin. At first it was nice. That only lasted for seconds. Then it became painful. Hot steels were pressed against his body. Loki was too weak to scream, but that was too hard for him. He couldn't fight the tears this time. He was feeling sick and miserable

" AHHHHH! Stop! Please stop! I am begging you! Stop it! PLEASE NO MORE!"

Thankfully it didn't last as long as the other punishment. He was kicked on the face.

"Don't think I am doing this because I pity you! I am only stopping because I am kind of tired. It was a long trip and I need to rest. Take him to the dungeons"

Loki had never been more thankful for being on his cell. He felt like shit, he coughed feeling sick as hell. His teeth clattered

"N-nyx..."

She was behind the rocks staring at him in shock. She ran immediately to him. 

"Loki. Oh god, you are so hot!" 

Even though he felt like dying, he smirked, not being able to supress his comeback. 

"Thanks for the compliment, my dear."he coughed."I feel really flattered that you think that I am hot. I mean, I work out and stuff..."

"You have a fever. You literally are burning. We need to do something!" 

Gently, Nyx wetted a cloth and pressed it to his forehead, which helped him to feel better. Slowly, the fever dissappeared

Hours later, he was awake, holding her while she rested. His thoughts were too scary and painful. They didn't leave him. So he decided to do something to distract himself. Apparently, his magic had allow him to be able to create illusions only inside of his cell. He wanted to make a gift for Nyx. He concentrated real hard. He was so sick this was being extremely hard and even painful. But he had to. She would be so happy. He sweated as he created an illusion of a starry sky in the ceiling. He looked down and Nyx,and shook her gently. 

"Sorry for waking you up, but I made something for you. Look!" 

Her blue eyes looked up and she gasped. 

"Oh Loki! This is beautiful! This is the most amazing and kind thing anyone has done for me. Thank you so much!" Softly, she grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. 

Loki blushed feeling more happy than ever. She winked at him. 

"Come on, you. Lets sleep!" 

With that kiss on the cheek, every obscure thought had dissappeared. He felt the luckiest man in the world, being able to sleep next to the most amazing woman ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you hate Xerxes as much as I do. But hey! We got more Loki and Nyx fluff 🖤 So I hope that makes it up to you!


	11. Chapter 11

"Dissapointment! You are nothing but dissapointment! Everyone thinks so! You are a disgrace even to your race! They told me what happened while you were being tortured! You were shivering and freezing! Where is your damn Jotunn blood?! This proves why your father wanted to end you since the beginning. Nothing but shame! You brought disgrace and shame to Asgard! Just because you wanted to be equal to your brother. Well, guess what? You will never be equal to a real God! Odin despises you, he only keeps you there because you are useful to him. Just as what I am doing. You try so hard to prove that you are worth it that you end up screwing everything. Your dissappeareance was possibly the best thing that happened to Asgard! No one misses you, God of Mischief! "

Loki coughed some blood, his body was trembling. He was not only in the middle of a mental and physical punishment, but he was also very sick. The fever hadn't dissappeared. One could say that he might die in such terrible conditions, but he couldn't. 

"Y-you are w-wrong... T-there is someone who cares for me" 

His heart ached when he thought of Frigga. Oh, how he missed her mother. How he wanted to hug her and feel her heartbeat. Thanos stepped next to him and grabbed him by the head roughly as if he was to crush his skull. He let out a gutural scream of absolute agony, as he felt the Titan invading his mind. 

"Tell me, Loki... Do you really buy that lie that your mommy loves you?!" The Titan whispered at him. "How can she love you after you have proven yourself a selfish monster?! Let me break it to you! She is the most dissapointed person on you! You failed her! That is why you let go and fell to the void, right?! Because you know you are a failure to her. You deserve all this punishment after you hurt her! YOU HURT HER, THE WOMAN WHO LOVED AND CARED FOR YOU AS HER OWN CHILD"

No, that was not true. Please no! His heart broke and he felt a knot on his throat. His heart also sank to his stomach. He wanted to throw up. He was disgusted on himself. He hated himself! How could he done such a thing to Frigga, her only friend and her own mother?! She was the only one who had been nice and caring of him despite his heritage. She had taught him everything he knew, she had loved him like her own blood... He started hyperventilating at the thought, as tears fell down his cheeks. He looked down wanting to die. He certainly deserved all this. The physical pain he was experiencing didn't matter any more. He barely even noticed it, because his mind was focused on the pain his heart felt. He closed his eyes, in hope that if he did so, it would all fade away...

It didn't.

He didn't even made an effort to fight back, to silence Thanos' cruel comments. He simply listened to them. He barely even flinched when more torment was inflicted on his poor and weak body. He was not as strong as he had thought. A voice inside of him whispered. 

"Come on, Loki, fight for her. Prove that you really love her and you didn't mean to harm her" 

How he could do that?! It was too late. The damage had been done. His eyes watered as he choked on his own blood. Simply pathetic. They were right. He was a disgrace to the whole world. 

* * *

When Nyx heard someone approaching, she involuntarily smiled excited. Loki was back. She hid waiting with excitment his arrival. Her face fell when she saw him. Something was very wrong. Sure, she had seen him badly hurt many times before, but now he looked... Broken? He looked sad, hopeless, scared... Miserable. Her heart stopped for a second. The sight of the Prince of Asgard, who had even ruled the realm, destroyed and defeated, hurt her. Oh, her dear Loki... What had they done to him?! He hadn't even looked at her. His eyes were lost. When his torturers left, she approached gently. 

Nyx had always been described as someone sensitive, caring, loving and sweet. It was part of who she was. Also, one of her qualities is that she always knew what to do when someone was so broken and in pain. Gently, she touched his shoulder. He raised his eyes. 

He hated himself even more for not being able to be strong for her. It obviously affected her to see him like that. But today, he was so sad, not even her could save him. 

She didn't speak. She just moved closer hugging him tightly, hiding her head on his chest. Surprised, Loki wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. He also hid his face on her bare shoulder, closing his eyes and sighing. He felt relieved and safe. It was so strange and new but he felt as if he didn't have to say a single word, because she knew. He tried to talk. 

"Nyx, I..." 

"Shhh, Loki, just hug me. Hold me please." 

He nodded and did so. Her heartbeat felt like a comfort to him. They stayed like that for many time, until she moved to rest her head on his shoulder. He held her, in silence, feeling slowly better. 

"Loki?" 

"Yes, my Dear?" 

"Please... Please don't give up" 

He gazed at her confused

"What are you talking about?!" 

"They want to break you,they want to own and control you, but Loki... Please don't leave me alone. This might sound selfish but I need you, Loki. Don't give up, don't let them transform you! I... I am scared that you will go away" 

Loki let out a shaky breathe. And a flame of hope and strength formed on his chest. She was right. If he gave in, he would risk her life. Gently, he kissed her forehead. 

"Oh, Nyx. I won' t! I will fight just for you. You will be safe while I am alive. I will do anything to protect you!" 

They locked eyes. His heart throbbed faster as he felt tension. Wait... Was this the moment to kiss her?! Should he do it? What if everything went wrong? He didn't want another heartbreak. And he didn't want to freak her out.

Nyx gulped nervously, as she got lost on his green eyes. Was he going to kiss her?! What was going to happen?! She opened her mouth. 

"Thanks, Loki" Nyx hid her frustration at screwing that beautiful moment. 

Loki felt dissapointment running through his veins. He mentally kicked himself for wasting the perfect moment to kiss her. It was now gone. He just smiled at her and sighed. 

They didn't speak, but remained curled next to each other. Loki knew he had to make a move but he couldn't bring himself to do it. What would she think?! He turned to look at her, who seemed too distracted on her own thoughts. What if she loved somebody else already?! He had to be brave and try it. He looked at her white hand resting on her lap. Slowly and shyly, he grabbed her hand. She didn't even move. He just placed his own hand on top of hers. He felt so stupid... And then the most magical thing happened. She slowly entwined their fingers together. He looked at her, and she smiled as he rubbed her hand. Wow, that felt so magical and like heaven. Was he dreaming?! Or was that real?! No, she was real, as real as the pain on his body... But what did it matter?! She seemed to like him back. He mattered to her. 

They went to sleep, but unfortunately for Loki, it wasn't a peaceful sleep. The nightmares attacked him making him wake up, sweating. He panted trembling with his eyes filled of tears. In his dreams, he was being tortured by a masked creature,who insulted him as everyone in Asgard watched. He looked around for his mother, but she was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, his tormentor approached ripping off the mask. It was Frigga, his own mother was hurting him! She laughed on his nightmare as she kicked him. He pleaded her to stop but then Frigga grabbed a whip and started beating him saying "You were never my son, disgusting monster!" 

He was trembling post-nightmare feeling nauseous and scared. What if it came true?! That would kill him... He tried to calm down, and then he felt Nyx next to him. He turned to look at her sleeping. How could she look so perfect even asleep?! He smiled a bit. Her body was too close. Loki let his eyes linger on her, contemplating how she breathed peacefully. Slowly and unconsciously, his eyes started travelling through her body. He rarely did that, because he felt like an asshole and a pervert. But after all, he was a male and he was curious. He caressed her naked shoulders and stomach with his eyes. His gaze turned lustful as he contemplated her legs, her chest and her body. Oh, how badly he wanted her. Surely he didn't only want to have sex with her, he wanted to love her and be loved in returned,but at the same time, he was dying to touch her, to kiss every bit of her skin and to make her feel good. He pictured her moaning, her naked body waiting for him and... No. Loki no. He had to stop. This was a bit selfish. And he didn't want to treat her like an object. He really was in love with her. Feeling a bit better, he wrapped the cape around her so she was warm, and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head against his chest and he smiled closing his eyes remembering the magical moments they had lived together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the interaction between Loki and Nyx... Also I am pretty thrilled because something good is going to happen in the next chapter 🖤 Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

What had happened with Nyx the day before, had given Loki strength. He went back to being his rebellious, mischievious and sassy self. Even if that costed him more punishment, he kept on showing them that he was fearless and unbreakable. He smiled even if all he wanted was to scream, looking at them defiantly. Doing so wasn't very good since that angered them and they hurt him worse, but at the same time it made his spirit feel better. He had blocked the insults and hurtful words that Xerxes shouted at him while attacking him. He only thought of her beloved Nyx and the promise he had made her.

However, Thanos and Xerxes had noticed Loki's change of attitude. And it angered them.

Loki raised his head when he heard steps. Thanos had never gone down to the torture chamber. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?! You missed me so much you came down to see how I am doing?! How sweet of you! I might even dare to say I missed you too!" He smirked. A slap on the face sent him flying across the room. Blood started trickling from his head. Ouch. Still, he grinned.

" Will you ever learn, stupid little brat?! If I wanted to, I could crush your neck only with one hand... "

" But then again, you wouldn't because you need me. Oh how much I love seeing you so desesperate for me agreeing to your lame deal. It makes me feel... Wanted?!" 

Xerxes snapped his finger, and Loki found himself levitating and squirming in the air, as Invisible knifes cut him from the inside. No visible damage was done but the pain was unbearable. 

" T-that trick is kind of old, you know? "He gasped for air." You use it everytime to shut me up." Xerxes ignored him and turned to Thanos. 

"You promised me progress! The only progress I see is I see him more sick and beaten up, but his spirit keeps the same. I need him to be my puppet! I hired a sadist sorcerer for a reason."

"You have nothing to worry about. I have the perfect remedy to make him weak again. In fact, you are welcome to watch what I will do to him" He lowered his voice. "He can't know we have noticed his change of attitude. He is trying to fool us. Lets teach him who is the master here. You have to trust me. I know just how to destroy him."

Xerxes snapped his fingers again and Loki hit the floor. Truth be told, he was getting used to this. He was surrounded by Thanos' Children.

" Oh, you... Go away. Go follow your daddy or whatever is it that you do! Don't you have a life or something else to do rather than hurting me?! "

Corvus Glaive grabbed him roughly by the chin. 

"You know father? You should allow me to rip his tongue off! This silvertongue would be of better use if he was silent!" 

A spark of terror flashed through the prisoner's eyes, while he trembled at the mere thought of losing his tongue. How would he talk to Nyx?! 

"And you would be more helpful if you also learnt to be silent, my son. Besides don't you love the sweet sounds that come out of his mouth when he screams in pain, and begs for mercy? I believe we will be able to hear them if you carry on with your torment! "

The pressure on his jaw was becoming too much. He coughed when Corvus Glaive let go of him. He fell to the ground and looked at them. 

" Awww come on!" He said mockingly." Don't you love my jokes? You guys really need some humor in your life! "

" Oh believe me" Ebony Maw said. "We will be laughing after what is coming for you! Our sense of humor is a little bit different. Here, let us show you" He pulled out a thick cane made of iron. 

Shit. The snarky smile on his face dissappeared as he gulped. So he was getting beaten up. He sighed worried. A part of him wanted to beg that they left him alone. But his arrogance wouldn't let that happen. He raised his chin defiantly as he exclaimed. 

"So be it then. Bring it on." 

The monster raised the cane letting it fall on him. He tried to hide his head on his arms attempting to shield and protect himself. But his hands were handcuffed so he couldn't do so. He bit his lower lip so hard that blood came out of it, he did it so he wouldn't scream. He refused to make those sick assholes happy of his suffering. They took turns hitting him with the iron canes. Loki closed his eyes.

They laughed at him flinching every time the canes hit his already hurt flesh. They mocked him laughing. They are sick, Loki thought, it is so fucked up that they can enjoy hurting someone so much.

"Having fun with your toy?!"

Suddenly it stopped. Loki recognized Thanos' voice but he didn't dare open his eyes. He didn't want to see his enemy. He focused on trying to breathe and not pass out.

"I know you love to torture him,but don't forget he is my prisoner and my slave. Not your fucking toy! Leave him now alone because Xerxes needs him." 

Oh, it was over. For the god of Mischief, that was both good and bad. It was good because his body would be left alone, but it was bad because being left on Xerxes hands couldn't mean anything good. 

The sorcerer dragged him to his cell. To his relief, he saw Nyx wasn't there. So whatever Xerxes planned on doing, she wouldn't witness it, but best of all she wouldn't be in danger. 

He was tossed against the stony wall on his cell. He moaned in pain. A foot was pressed on his chest. He tried to breathe, but it was hard given the fact that Xerxes was pressing his boot against Loki's chest. 

"I can't believe I am getting my hands dirty for someone so unworthy and disgusting like you! Maybe I should make you clean all this up. GET UP!" 

The Frost Giant groaned as he slowly tried to get up. Oh dear, it hurt so badly. He felt his wounds reopening and he blinked confused. He couldn't say if the wounds of his body were old ones or new ones. The only certain thing was that blood was coming out from them. He lost so many blood every damn day. He would have been dead if it wasn't for the spell. 

"UGH, disgusting! Just as you! But I don' t plan on working in such a filthy place like this. Lick the blood of the floor."

Loki froze.

"W-what?!"

"Oh, you heard me piece of crap. LICK THE BLOOD OF THE FLOOR!"

Loki shook his head. No way in hell he would humilliate himself like that. Xerxes groaned angrily and grabbed him by the hair, pressing his face against the blood. He screamed in pain.

"I gave you a command and you shall obey me! Do it!"

He tried to fight back. He wanted to kill him. But did he even have a choice? To his horror, he saw Xerxes conjuring fire on his palm. He moved his hand threateningly to Loki and he opened his mouth, doing what he was told to. "Please don't let Nyx watch this" he thought to himself.

He had never felt so humilliated on his life. He wanted to cry his frustration out. Xerxes pulled him up once he was done. With the help of his magic, he made some rope appear from ceiling on the back of Loki's cell. He restrained the God there, pushing him against the wall and stood in front of him.

"Very well, trash. I guess you must be hungry, huh?" He took out a small bottle full of red liquid. "I have a tasteful drink for you in here, that will make you give in easily. So open your mouth" 

Loki started sweating when he saw the bottle. Poison. It was venom. Poison that couldn't kill him but would weaken and hurt him worst. When was that nightmare going to end?! He shook his head, pressing his lips closed. 

"I said, open your mouth or you will regret it." The only answer he got was Loki struggling to get out of the rope that restrained his hands. "Very well then, you leave me no option" 

It all happened too quickly. Loki gasped as he felt his back being stabbed. He look down to see that a sharp rock on the wall on his cell had pierced his chest. Xerxes had pressed him against the pointy rock, so he would be "impaled". 

The torturer Took advantage of the moment Loki opened his mouth and forced the drink down his throat. The God of Mischief started coughing, almost drowning as he lost a great deal of blood. He couldn't move. His body was pierced on that rock. Xerxes smirked evilly.

"Thanks for your cooperation, scum. This will make things easier for us. Oh and have fun getting away from that rock." He laughed and left him alone.

Loki never heard Nyx when she arrived. She walked in happily, until her eyes saw the God of Lies pierced by a sharp rock. She became pale, as tears pooled in her eyes.

" Loki! Oh my dear Loki! "

All the things she was carrying fell to the floor as she ran to him. She placed her hands on his face. He opened his eyes weakly.

"N-n-nyx" he stammered. "H-hi"

"What did those assholes did this time?! How dare they?! Oh Loki... My Darling!"

"I-I will be okay"

"Shhh, don't talk. You are hurt. We need to get you out of here so I can take care of you. Come on, dear"

She untied his wrists from the ceiling and gently grabbed his body. He was too weak to move, so she slowly pulled him until he was free. He collapsed on the floor. She knelt next to him as tears ran down her cheeks. She cried as she gently kissed his forehead, caressing his cheek.

"Loki, my beautiful Loki... How could they?! How can they touch someone as sweet and nice as you"

"N-Nyx, please don't cry. I will be okay.. "

"It breaks my heart to see you like this, it hurts me to see the man I care for in such awful conditions. My dear Loki, how could they do such a cruel thing?! "

He grabbed her hand weakly and squeezed it. He was surprised that he hadn't blacked out yet. It broke his heart to see that his pain was affecting Nyx. All he wanted to do was to see her smile. He looked at her, directly in the eyes while she did the same, and she inched her face closer. His heart skipped a beat. Was this the right moment?! Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing Nyx. He pulled away looking at her reaction, but immediately she placed her hands on his face kissing him fiercely. Loki kissed back. What had started as a gentle brush or a peck, turned into a passionate kiss. He moved his hands to her waist pulling her closer, as he caressed her back. Finally, both of them pulled away. Loki blushed and giggled.

"You know? You are full of surprises Loki! I would have never dreamt of kissing someone just after they were pierced by a rock. Look at you, you are bleeding but still you managed to kiss me"He blushed and looked away. Nyx smiled kissing him in the cheek." But I loved it. I am only worried because you are so weak right now"

"Are you kidding?! I am the happiest man alive! I can't believe you also like me!"

She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Wasn't it too obvious? I would be crazy not to be drooling over you"

He smiled wrapping an arm around her.

"Nyx, I really like you. You have no idea of how much"

"I like you too Loki, very much."

"So...now what?!

" What do you mean?!"

Loki blushed nervously.

" Yeah, I mean... I am sorry but I am not very good in this relationship stuff and..." He was interrupted by Nyx pressing her lips against hims. Oh, he could never get tired of this.

" Was this enough answer for you?" She grinned. He nodded nervously. 

"So does this means we are dating now?" 

Nyx smirked and pecked him on the lips. 

"What do you think... My handsome boyfriend?!" 

She then stood up going for everything she needed to cure Loki. He stayed there, his head and heart racing. Boyfriend. Nyx was now his girlfriend. Hours later, while he held Nyx who slept curled against him, he didn't want to go to sleep. He was so happy, he felt complete.For the first time in years, life was better than his wildest dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! Sorry for my dissappearance, but here I am! Back with a new chapter! Hope you enjoyed the romantic scene 🖤 Tell me what you think 😘


	13. Chapter 13

Loki yawned as he opened his eyes slowly. He blinked as he got used to the darkness. His arms were wrapped around Nyx, who slept peacefullly, he was spooning her. The God of Mischief smiled and gently inched closer to his girlfriend. His girlfriend, ah, what a marvelous word. He couldn't believe he was dating the most amazing and beautiful woman in the Nine Realms. How did he got so lucky? He softly pressed a kiss against her bare shoulders.

It was still early, since the light hadn't come out yet. Loki felt a little bit guilty for what he was going to do, but if not they wouldn't have time for them before his torturers came. So slowly, he started kissing her neck, nibbling on it gently. She hummed and slowly opened her eyes.

"There you are, princess" Loki stared adoringly at her, and Nyx smiled back leaning closer to kiss him. "I am terribly sorry for waking you up so early, but I wanted some time with you and I know it is so selfish, but..."He was interrupted by Nyx kissing him deeply. He moaned into the kiss, moving his hands through her body.

"Oh, my handsome God of Mischief. Always so charming, always the gentleman. This is not selfish. In fact, I am so happy that you woke me up to spend time together. It pains me to think we will be apart for some hours."

He smiled sadly, gently playing with her hair.

" I know, my love, I know. But now, lets enjoy this moment that only belongs to us"

And so the hours went by, as they kept on making out and talking. They were interrupted by some Chitauri who brought the prisoner some food and water. He splitted it in half so he could share some bread with the girl. He ate as he talked to Nyx. Once he was done, he started feeling very weak. He drank some water and then he started coughing violently, his body shaking in violent spasms. He doubled over not being able to stop coughing. While he covered his mouth, he was able to see some liquid coming out of it. Blood. Suddenly he was coughing blood. His eyes watered, as he felt like choking. He heard Nyx gasping as she saw the blood.

"Loki! Oh lord! What is going on?!" Gently she placed her hand on his back caressing it. She didn't know what to do, and it hurt to see him like that. "Shhh, it is okay, I am here"

Finally, both the coughing and the blood stopped. Loki collapsed on Nyx's arms exhausted. He closed his eyes.

"The poison" he whispered. "I am sure it was the poison... And the food" He looked at her. "What am I going to do? I need food to survive"

"Shhh, calm down, my dear. We are going to figure something out. Here, drink this." She kissed gently his forehead and gave him some water, which felt like heaven on his throat. He sighed sadly,but when he looked at the dancer, he felt stronger. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She caressed his face. Then they were interrupted by noises.

" Quick, my love, you have to hide" He smiled sadly, as she kissed him before leaving his side. He curled on himself, feeling pain on his core. Xerxes walked in and pushed him with his foot. Loki hissed at him, eyeing him with hatred. 

"Is this the correct way to greet your master?! You really should be punished for this!" He crouched next to him and grabbed him roughly by the hair, which made Loki gasp in pain, pressing his hand to the wound on his chest. "How does this feel? Huh? Does it hurt?!" He smirked sadistically as Loki squirmed in pain, covered in sweat. "How did you manage to free yourself?! I thought you'd still be impaled to the wall, bleeding yourself until you would lose consciousness!" Xerxes shrugged. "That is not important. Thanos wants to see you. So come on!" He grabbed a knife pressing it to Loki's wound. 

The Jotunn whimpered in pain, and he glanced when he noticed Nyx moving. She was clenching her fist, looking furious as if she was going to attack Xerxes. Loki's heart dropped. Oh shit, no. Nyx was going to risk herself for him! He couldn't let her do that. He needed to protect her! He looked at her.

"No, please, go! I am begging you"

Xerxes laughed. 

"Well well well, what is this?! I got Loki to beg?! What a glorious sound! Unfortunately for you... I am not going anywhere!" He attached a chain to Loki's collar, and handcuffed his wrists. The God of Mischief didn't even notice. He was only looking at his beloved Nyx, who was frozen with tears on her eyes. He gave her a sad smile trying to be brave for her. He was so distracted, that when Xerxes pulled on the chain roughly, he fell face forward to the ground. His torturer laughed and forced him to follow the chain. 

He was taken to the big room where Thanos sat on his throne. There was a big table on the center of the room which made Loki shiver scared. What were they going to do to him?! He was chained to Thanos' throne and forced to kneel there, like a pathetic animal. He hated feeling so humilliated and helpless. He eyed the table nervously, gulping as he saw servants and Chitauri walking in placing objects on the table. Were they new instruments of torture?! He looked at Thanos searching for some kind of hint on his face. The Other slapped him. 

"Don't you dare stare at him, piece of shit!" 

Loki turned his look to the table and frowned confused, then his stomach roared. Food. The most delicious food he could ever imagine, was placed on the table. It was a banquet. Everyone laughed at his reaction. 

" Awww... Are you hungry? It is a shame you will only be an espectator today! But don't worry! Anything that falls to the floor is yours to eat" Thanos said cruelly as the table was moved closer to them. He and his children sat there along with The Other and Xerxes, and they started feasting. 

He wanted to look away, he wanted to close his eyes. It was killing him to be so close to that banquet and not being able to try anything. The smell was driving him mad. He licked his lips hungrily. This was so cruel,a new kind of torture. 

"Hey, you know what would be funny?" Corvus Glaive spoke. "To see what would he do to get some of this food! I bet he would do anything" 

The Jotunn looked down, feeling humilliated. His primal instinct of survival would have done anything for a bite of that feast. But he couldn't humilliate himself more. Time passed as he shifted on his bonds trying not to think of the hunger invading him. Thanos stared at him and stayed silent before speaking. 

"You know what? I think since Loki has proven to be so stubborn and strong,maybe we should try another way of convincing him. Something more friendly..." 

Loki looked at him confused. What did he mean? Thanos whispered something to the Chitauri who grabbed many dishes and placed them in the floor in front of Loki. The Titan smiled.

"Go ahead! Eat them, you must be starving" Thanos smiled at him 

The prisoner tried to move to reach for them but the chain stopped him from doing so, so he choked. Thanos' Children laughed at that. Thanos frowned and made a sign to Xerxes who walked to Loki and unchained him from the throne. He eyed them suspiciously. The little voice inside of his head was telling him that was a terrible idea, that there was a trap, however he was so hungry he ignored that warning. He grabbed the food with his hands and started eating. He moaned in ecstacy. He was so self absorbed and enjoying his meal, he wasn't aware of the evil glance Xerxes and Thanos exchanged. Suddenly, he felt a sharp shot of pain on his stomach which made him stop. It started as something little but it increased. He hugged his stomach groaning. He started coughing blood again, and then he threw up. He couldn't stop throwing up blood. He heard the laughter around him. 

"Ugh, how disgusting! What is wrong prince? Not royal enough for your royal stomach? But we gave you the best food. Oh,right. I forgot, the poison is magical so one of its habilities is not only to weaken you but to burn your body from inside. Such a shame! I guess you won't be allowed to eat anymore! " Xerxes grinned evilly. 

Oh, so that was it.The fucking poison. He should have listened to his inner voice warning him. He kept throwing up, until he physically couldn't, he had emptied his stomach. He laid on the floor and his green eyes raised when he felt someone watching him. He saw a green attractive woman with purple hair contemplating him... With pity? They locked eyes, and she just stared at him. Loki looked away, ashamed of himself and his position. He got distracted when Thanos spoke to him.

"Ugh... Filth laying on his own filth. Disgusting. We give you the opportunity to be treated nicely and you waste it. I guess you really like being treated like the garbage you are! Clean this mess! And get him out of my sight once he is done!"

He was lifted up, and a bucket and a cloth were given to him. He was extremely tired and weak to clean. But the foot connecting with his ribs didn't left him so much of a choice. He hissed weakly in pain, cursing those assholes and started scrubbing the floor. He remembered the strange female staring at him and felt uncomfortable. Well, at least it hasn't been Nyx, that would have killed him. He internally prayed that his girlfriend would never have to see him like that, in the worst condition ever. His arms felt on fire, but he kept on. He felt like dozing off. "Come on Loki" he said to himself. "You are almost done. Just a little more and..." He couldn't finish the sentence. The bucket was sent flying towards him. The cold water soaked him wet as the content of the bucket was emptied on him. He gasped at the cold sensation and eyed Obsidian, the responsible, with hate. He growled. All rational thought abandoned him and he lounged to attack the creature. His fist had barely collided with his nemesis' stomach when a weapon crashed against his ribcage. Loki screamed in pain as the monster kept on hitting him with the weapon until he felt satisfied. The Frost Giant winced as he felt even more pain invading his body. At least two of his ribs were broken for sure. 

"Father says you are clever, but that's gotta be the stupidest thing I have ever witnessed anyone do!" Ebony Maw exclaimed with disdain. 

"S-shut up!" Loki managed to say spitting out blood. "For real? Don't you have something better to do? I don't know... Like fucking someone? Oh wait! Sorry! My bad! Obviously you don't, because who would like to have sex with someone as ugly and disgusting like you?" He smirked, knowing that it would cost him more punishment. But it was worth it. 

"Oh, sassy one... Am I right?! We'll see if that stupid smile remains on your face after this!" Ebony Maw made a sign to Obsidian who pressed his weapon against Loki's shoulder until it dislocated. Obsidian hit him once again in the shoulder which caused a hell of pain for the God. Ebony Maw chuckled. 

" Good luck finishing your cleaning duties, slave." 

They abandoned the room,leaving him guarded by two Chitauri. Loki let out a shaky breath, he was thankful to be left alone for once. The Chitauri merely ignored him and even though it was twice as hard to complete the task, he was able to do it. Once he was finished, they took him to his cell. Thankfully they just opened the cell and he crawled in. His girlfriend was absorted reading a book, so he crawled weakly to her and laid his head on her lap, sighing in relief and closing his eyes. Nyx left the book immediately and gently caressed his hair. 

"Oh dear, what happened today?! You look like shit!" 

He scoffed giving her a strange look. 

"Thanks for the compliment? I'm flattered?" 

She rolled her eyes. 

"Oh come on. Don't make me tell you that you look super sexy and hot even when your body is covered in bruises and wounds... But I wanna know what happened" 

He purred biting his lower lip. 

"Mmm... Nice to know you find me sexy still when I am all hurt. Maybe you could show me how sexy you find me... " 

" Loki... " Nyx stopped him

"Yeah yeah..." He groaned frustrated. "You know they call me the Silver tongue? That is what happened." 

She sighed and placed her hand gently on his cheek. He sighed happily and leant on her touch. 

" I just hate seeing you like this... Wanna tell me exactly what they did?" 

He told her so. He was strangely calm as he described the torture and humilliation he had endured. She listened to him as she gently caressed his face. Once he was done, the girl spoke. 

" Oh, my sweet God of Mischief! You are so brave by not giving in! But please don't anger them! They will only hurt you more" 

"I will try my dear." He grabbed her hand kissing her palm. 

"Now, I have a surprise for you" She bit her lip excited as she pulled out a bag. "So I went on a little trip to the library. Apparently that is a room no one visits or uses, so I was able to borrow some things from there." 

Nyx opened the bag and Loki gasped. His girlfriend had stolen many books. Not any kind of books. Magic books. 

"Oh Nyx! My clever girlfriend" He raised up and wrapped his arm around her kissing her face adoringly. " You really are the best"

She blushed and grabbed the book she was reading. 

"Well, that is not all. I grabbed some books for myself. And I have been reading and investigating how to be able to cure you so you can have some food. Apparently there is an antidote that might help you a little. I also stole some plants and things to prepare the potion" 

He kissed her lovingly. What had he done to deserve someone so kind and loving in his life?! Having Nyx was the thing that made the pain and sadness dissappear. He was mad about her. She was so incredible and amazing and gorgeous and sexy... 

She gave him one of the books and they spend the afternoon reading, while she rested her head on his unhurt shoulder. Later, she prepared the antidote which he drank, and he was able to eat an apple. He felt better. She then cured and bandaged his fresh wounds. And finally, before going to bed, Nyx asked him to read her something. He did as he was asked to while she kissed her neck lovingly, laying on his chest. They went to sleep curled to each other, while Loki's heartbeat rocked her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it's been a while, but this is a long chapter so I hope that makes up for it! I hope you like it and I will do my best to update it sooner 😘


	14. Chapter 14

She trembled slightly, and when he felt that, he pressed his body closer to provide some warmth to her delicate figure. Even tho he was asleep, the Jotunn covered his girlfriend so she would be okay. He smiled in his dreams, resting peacefully. He was so deep asleep he never heard the intruder walking in. A boot collided with his back which woke him up. His green eyes widened in horror when he saw who was there. Oh no, he had to protect Nyx, he couldn't let Xerxes see her. He shuddered thinking of what they would do to her if they saw her. He froze in terror as he realized that monster was probably going to make her wake up. He couldn't let anyone interrupt his angel's sleep!

"P-please..." Loki whispered but before he could protest, Xerxes without saying anything grabbed the chain on his neck and pulled it.

"Shut up and hurry! We have things to do!"

Loki, mortified, turned to Nyx but to his relief she was still asleep. He felt the beating of his heart watching the gorgeous being sleep, so calm and beautiful just like an angel. Xerxes pulled on the chain, forcing him to crawl as fast as he could. It was still very dark which only meant it was too early. He frowned confused as he was being dragged away. Why had Xerxes come for him at that time in the morning? The sun wasn't even up yet.

His confusion grew as he was taken to a different chamber from the ones he had been before. It looked like a laboratory. Loki, rather than being scared, was extremely curious to know why Xerxes had brought him there. He looked around trying to solve the doubt echoing through his head. He was strapped once more to a table. 

"What is this place?! What are you going to do?!"

Xerxes growled annoyed.

"Shut up! You are not my equal and we are not friends, therefore you are not allowed to talk to me!" He put some gloves on. "But I guess I can make an exception here. You see, I aim to be the most powerful sorcerer on the universe... Well, at least I want to show Thanos that he doesn't need you, because he has me! I want to be his right hand man. And that is why I am going to experiment with you, disgusting animal. I want to find out where the source of your power comes from and how does your magic work. I also want to see how your body reacts to different experiments I will do to you. Consider this a little break from your daily schedule of torture. Oh, sorry, that won't work. This will hurt"

Loki grinned, raising his eyebrow

"Uh. So are you telling me I am the most powerful sorcerer in the universe and you want to be just like me? Wow... I guess I should be scared for what is about to come for me but I thank you for your praise and obvious admiration for me..." He couldn't finish his sentence. A slap to his cheek interrupted his speech. He groaned in pain, and felt a sharp blade on his neck.

" Listen to me, you little shit... Wait a second... Your shoulder... How is that possible ?!"

The God of Mischief blinked confused. Then he remembered. His shoulder had been dislocated the day before by Obsidian and now it was completely okay thanks to his magical ability to heal super fast. He smiled to himself. Oh boy, they couldn't beat him. They were so wrong, they would never ever get him to be their slave. He was much more stronger than that, than any torture they put him through. 

"Oh... You will definitely regret that arrogant smile of yours. I am going to wipe it off your face right now." He grabbed what appeared to be a mask or a muzzle made of steel that covered his nose and mouth, placing it on him. The muzzle was wired to a strange machine and Xerxes pressed a button on it. 

"Ah, now that is perfect. A muzzled slave... Or should I say muzzled animal?" He laughed. Loki looked at him with hate and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. He started coughing as he noticed the machine was releasing something toxic for him to breathe through the muzzle. 

" That is right, scum. You are breathing a toxic substance. Lets see how it affects your body. Meanwhile you breathe that, I have something else to do." 

He grabbed a large syringe with a sharp needle at the end 

"I need to extract some of your Jotunn blood to analyze it and use it to my own benefit. It is a shame you didn't eat your breakfast, because I plan on stealing a lot of your blood and this will probably weaken you" 

Loki wasn't even able to scream when he felt the sharp pinch on his arm. He was trying to concentrate on not choking. Every second that passed, it got harder to breathe. Xerxes left him alone for some time, while he started analyzing the blood. The Frost Giant knew it was stupid to struggle to get out of the ropes but he did it anyway. He was starting to feel very dizzy. The asshole was so sick he was extracting the blood out of him to hurt him worse. He wasn't even using his blood. Suddenly, and out of nowhere, he was wrapped in red dust that made his eyes water from the pain. 

"Interesting, very interesting." The bastard exclaimed while writing things down. The God of Lies squirmed in extreme agony for some minutes until that was over. The muzzle was taken away and he was able to breathe. Blood dripped from his mouth. 

"I guess you must be in terrible pain. You know this could end, right? You could just surrender... But I am kinda glad you won't cause I can have so much more fun with you. Besides, you heal. So... There shouldn't be anything to worry about. This only gives me the chance to hurt you more and more! What about we heat things up?!"

Loki frowned at what he just said. That sounded so twisted... What did he mean?! And then he felt it, fire was covering him. It wasn't regular fire, but magical fire. He screamed clenching his fists in pain. This surely was going to kill him. 

" Xerxes! Please stop this! Fire no! Please anything but fire!". He hated himself for begging but what else could he do?! He was a Frost Giant. Fire was his worst enemy. However the fire wasn't burning him, but it felt as so. "STOP THIS! PLEASE!"   
He was crying now, it was too much. 

Xerxes merely laughed

"Why would I want to stop? If this is so much fun! Where is your magic, you powerful sorcerer?! Uh?! Come on! Oh, it is so fun watching you cry and beg for mercy! Fight back and maybe I will consider stopping this!" 

The Jotunn whimpered in pain, feeling helpless. He tried to free his magic, but when he did that, the collar on his neck felt as if it was on fire. He felt as his neck was being sliced and burnt at the same time. More tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"Ah, yes, right. Such a shame! I really wanted a little demonstration of your magic. Unfortunately, that seems impossible because of the collar supressing your power. That is a pity, slave." He made a movement with his hand and the torture stopped. He left the room, leaving the prisoner panting, with his mouth dry. 

Loki closed his eyes, wanting for that nightmare to stop, wanting to pass out from the pain and loss of blood. He knew he couldn't take more. That had been hell for him. He just wanted to rest. He was too injured to even think of Nyx. 

An hour later, Xerxes walked in. Loki flinched as he saw him. He didn't want to show weakness but he couldn't help feeling scared. He was exhausted and thirsty and hurt. He looked away when Xerxes turned his gaze upon him. But then he felt as if he was being strucked by lightning. He couldn't help but thinking of Thor. Another thunder hit his body. He roared in misery. He was starting to really hate those thunders. He was so immersed in the torment he never noticed Thanos inside of his head messing up with him. He opened his eyes and saw Thor in front of him, too weak to realize that was only product of his mind. Thor's eyes were burning with anger and hate. 

"I can't believe it, Loki. You knew and you lied to us? This is so disgusting! I cannot believe I called a monster, an enemy my brother, when I should have killed you!You deserve all the suffering in this world. I will punish for what you did to my family! You disgust me! "

"No, please Thor, no! I am so sorry! Please help me! They are torturing me, they want to hurt me and... AHHHHH" Another bolt hit him. He saw Thor holding Mjolnir to hurt him. His eyes filled with more tears. "Brother, forgive me please!"

He couldn't take it. He passed out. When he woke up, he was no longer strapped to the table. He was now locked in a glass cage. There was no air on the cage. Again, he couldn't breathe. He panicked, and locked eyes with his torturer, who watched him amused as the Jotunn banged his hands against the glass.

"What is that?! You feel like you can't breathe? I have a solution for that. Don't worry!" He made a movement with his hand. The air was filled with smoke and toxic dust which filled Loki's lungs and made him black out.

He opened his eyes to find himself on his dungeon, chained to the wall. He was alone,Nyx wasn't there. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes, too exhausted and injured. He immediately dozed off.

He never even felt when Nyx arrived and covered his damaged body with one of his former clothes. Hours passed by and hunger wake him up. However he wasn't ready for the spectacle in front of his eyes. Nyx's back was facing him. Her torso was completely naked. That woke Loki immediately. His eyes widened as he saw the figure of his girlfriend. He forgot about everything else. His attention was entirely fixated on the body of his love. He slowly scanned every single inch of skin from her back. Apparently, she was trying on some new clothes. Loki didn't dare to move since he was enjoying that moment so much. He felt lust invading him. After she tried on some clothes, her torso was naked again. She stood up and slowly started swaying her hips from one side to the other. Seductively, she started dancing in a way that made Loki more thirsty than he was. His eyes shined in lust. He was so turned on. He was too weak but he couldn't take his eyes off of her body. He gasped when he got a peak of her chest,and Nyx heard him.

"Loki?"

She turned to him covering her chest with her arm. She ran to him and hugged him. He gulped as he felt her naked chest against his body.

"You scared me so! I woke up and you weren't here! I was so worried. You don't know how happy I was when I saw you sleeping"

"Shhh, it is okay my love. I am here! Are you alright, my beloved Nyx?"

Crying, she looked at him

"How can you ask me that when you were the one who was tortured?! I heard what those monsters did to you!"

"Shhh, Darling... Look at me. I am here. That is over now. We are together! Please don't cry, okay?" He held her tighter. "Now please tell me... What was that dance about?"

Nyx became red.

"I-I thought you were still resting. I needed to practice some moves...and I stole a couple of things for us!" She moved away so fast he couldn't look at her naked body. She put on a top that made her look perfect. Loki extended his hand and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Nyx smiled and caressed his cheek. She grabbed his hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. She then moved closer to him and started kissing every wound on his torso. She placed gentle kisses on his chest. Loki bit his lip trying to supress a moan of pleasure. She stopped and moved again to kiss him lovingly on the lips. 

" Loki? Please look at me. Are you honestly okay? "

"Now I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know, I know it has been awhile but here I am with a new chapter for you!  
> I know I am kind of a cruel and barbaric sadist but I really hope you like it, even if I tortured poor Loki so much   
> Enjoy it!   
> 🖤


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So finally, we will get to see another Marvel character make her appearance on this chapter! Enjoy 🖤

Loki was a true master at keeping things to himself. So it wasn't really difficult for him to pretend nothing was going on, when on the inside he was living a crisis. It had been three days. Three days since Xerxes had tormented him and used him for his twisted investigation. And for the first time ever, he had been left alone for more than one day. That terrified him to his core. Sure, he had been able to spend time with Nyx and it had been magical. She only left his side to get them food, but they were together the rest of the time. Sadly, he had learnt that whenever they let him rest, it was because something worse was coming. He was sure it was part of a fucked up strategy to mess with his mind. Lurking him into a false sensation of calmness and safety to then hurt him worse. He didn't want to share his worry with Nyx, it would only affect her. So he kept silent, while his thoughts and mind ate him alive.

On the other hand, the time with his girlfriend was even better than he could have imagined. She had gently cured his wounds and he... Well, he hadn't been able to keep his hands off of her. He wanted her so badly, he tried to find any excuse to make out with her, and also to touch her. They hadn't done anything properly sexual yet, however Loki's hands had sometimes wander and moved to her chest or to her lower back. He tried to be respectful but he was dying to have sex with her. Nyx pressed her body closer to him when he did that, but he was waiting for her to be fully ready so they could have sex.

The God of Mischief held her in his arms, gently playing with her hair while she rested. It was too late when he heard the noise. They were already inside his cell, so he pushed her in a desesperate attempt to protect her. He didn't see them coming. All he knew was that he was muzzled and a dark bag was placed on his head. He was dragged away before Nyx could even react. 

He breathed shakily, and couldn't prevent his body from trembling in fear. They had caught him off his guard, he had never imagine that coming. This was to terrorize him and mess more with him, which obviously they had accomplished. He hated himself for feeling like a scared animal, trembling like a leaf. He heard his captors laughing and making fun of his suffering. Finally, they stopped and took the bag off of his head. Loki blinked as his eyes got used to the light and as he tried to focus his vision. He was in a gigantic room. There were two long columns and he was tossed towards them. He fell on his knees and hands, trying to get up but he was forced on his knees by two Chitauri. Other two grabbed each of his arms lifting them up and attached some manacles to his wrists which were connected to chains. His gaze was fixated upon to the floor, too afraid to even raise it. He heard steps approaching him and he was forced to look up when his hair was grabbed and pulled violently. Thanos was sitting on a kind of throne in the middle of the room facing him, surrounded by his children who carried... torches? Xerxes was standing inches away from him with a horryfing smile decorating his face. He was holding a torch and he placed it in front of the prisoner's face. The Frost Giant became pale and started sweating. He then noticed the room was filled with torches everywhere. 

"N-no..." He couldn't hide how scared and threatened he felt. Were they actually going to burn him? To set him on fire?! Were they mad?! "I beg you, please don't do this! This is too much!" 

"You want us to deprieve ourselves from some healthy entretainment? Pathetic slave! You brag about how strong you are and how powerful you are! Where are your strength and your powers now?! You are nothing, scum! You are just trash! Too scared to even defend yourself!" 

"I am begging you! Stop it!" He didn't want to give in yet. So he was begging because what much of a choice did he have? He hoped that they took mercy on him. 

" Too late! You can't escape this! Besides, we are curious to see what happens if you set a wizard Frost Giant on fire. After all, you can't die. So lets get the party started then!" 

Xerxes lifted the torch, and Loki closed his eyes. So this was it. He felt sick. 

" STOP!" 

He opened his eyes when he heard the female voice. Oh please no. Not Nyx trying to save him! They would massacre her and he wouldn't be able to rescue her. 

Thankfully, it wasn't Nyx. He didn't recognize the female silouette standing in front of him. She was just right in between him and Xerxes, with a weapon pointing at the executioner. 

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare!" she growled furious. 

Xerxes frowned but stepped aside as she moved closer to Thanos. 

"What the hell?! What are you doing?! You are really sick, trying to burn a poor man who has been tortured non-stop. Is this really necessary?! Your cruelty and sadism has reached a new level of madness! Burning someone alive is simply twisted."

"What do you want me to do?! He refuses to obey me and become my servant! I will do what it takes to destroy him and use him!" 

She looked at him angrily. 

"Pain seems to be the only way you know to negotiate with someone, uh? Does it bring you pleasure to torture so many people?! Is this an attempt to fill a void within you?! Sometimes I feel like I don't know who you are... And it dissapoints me! 

"What do you want me to do, then?! Would it satisfy you if I just left the torches near him, not burning or touching him?" 

" Actually, that works fine by me." She smirked. 

The titan growled. 

" You heard her. Do as she said! Now!" He stood up looking at her. "I don't get you, Gamora." He turned around and left. Slowly, the Chitauri followed him, as well as The Other and Xerxes. Thanos' Children scowled at her, while they placed the torches very closed to Loki's body. Gamora didn't say anything when they kicked Loki, who let out pained whimpers, she only gazed at them angrily. 

Even though they weren't burning him, Loki was in hell. The flames were too close to his body. And since he was a Frost Giant he couldn't stand the fire and being near hot things. He was sweating and trembling. Thankfully he was alone so he could scream and roar in pain without feeling watched and laughed at. He couldn't understand why it hurt so much. He was so puzzled when beneath his knees he saw blood from his old wounds. He stared to feel weak and dizzy. Fire weakened him. His vision was so blurry and he was so weak and close to passing out, he started hallucinating. He saw Thor in front of him threatening him with Mjolnir. He saw Frigga and Odin starting at him with dissapointment. And then, he saw Nyx kneeling in front of him, worried and curing him with a wet cloth. Then it all went black. 

* * *

A comforting sensation of warmth and softness. Oh, how he loved to be wrapped in fresh sheets, and his head laying on a soft pillow. Wait. Was this a dream?! Even if he was dreaming, it felt too real and pleasant. He moved his hands and smiled on his sleep when he felt the soft texture of the matress. He hadn't been on a bed in months. He was clearly allowed to enjoy sleeping in one. 

Hours later, Loki was fully awake. He was confused. He wasn't in the dark and cold dungeon. No, he was in a room. But most importantly, he was on a bed. That made him jump instantly. Why was he on a bed?! What did it mean?! 

He was paralysed, as his heart beat quickly, trying to figure out what was going on. He didn't remember anything, except...pain,fire, desesperation. And now he was in a bed. Was he...?

"Hey" The voice made him look up. The woman he had seen before was standing in front of the bed.

"Hey... By any chance, we didn't... Or did we...?" He couldn't say the word. She laughed and shook her head. He sighed in relief, regaining his natural arrogance and confidence. "Uh. Well, that is a shame, at least for you."

She looked at him in shock, widening her eyes.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! My siblings were totally right. You really are an asshole! That is the best thing you could say?!"

"Wait a second... Your siblings?! Oh please don't tell me you are actually related to those bastards" 

"No! Thankfully I am not! We are all adopted..."

He grinned. 

"Yeah, there was no way someone so gorgeous and hot could be the sister of those hideous monsters" 

The woman arched an eyebrow. 

"Are you seriously flirting with me?!" 

He shrugged. 

"I mean, I am the one who is in your bed. You know? At least you could have asked me out or something before getting me in your bed" He joked. 

She rolled her eyes in frustration. 

"For real?! What is this crap? This whole seductive act, which by the way is totally lame" 

He laughed. 

"Hey, I was the one who woke up in your bed. Usually it is the other way around. Gorgeous ladies wake up in my bed. I mean, I wouldn't have complained if something had actually happened." He purred as he scanned her body with his eyes. "You really are gorgeous and your body is definitely... Wow, those curves are something else" 

He didn't see the slap coming. He caressed his cheek laughing a bit. 

"Oh, you are a fierce one. I like that. Ha, now I really know you are daughter of Thanos and related to all of his children; it runs in the family, doesn't it? Slapping and punching innocent people..." 

"You were eye-fucking me! What was I supposed to do?!" She sighed. "If only I had known how sassy you would turn out to be, I would have left you in the fire..." She stopped talking as she saw how tense and uncomfortable he got, looking away from her. She mentally slapped herself and decided to change the subject. "Besides, you earned it. Is that really your flirting technic? Does that actually work?" 

The God of Mischief shrugged.

"What can I say? Natural charm" 

"Yeah, sure. I bet you have never slept with one woman." 

He frowned offended. 

"Hey! You really think so? Well, hot stuff,why don't you join me in the sheets, and let me prove you wrong?!" He stood up moving closer to her. He cornered her against a wall. 

Truth be told, Loki was acting like that to find her true intentions. He knew he had to be more smart, so he acted as if he was in control. He wanted to know if he could trust her. Sure, she was hot, but he was in love and only wanted Nyx. This was all an act. She rolled her eyes and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over. 

"Ouch! Why would you do that?! Don't you see I am wounded?!"

She sighed and gently guided him to the bed. 

"Come on, you are hurt. I am sorry for doing that but you really freaked me out" 

"Oh, so back in the bed. Guess I got you all turned on" He joked

"Listen to me asshole..." 

Loki raised his hands in self defense.

"Woah woah! Easy there, tiger! Kitty's got claws, uh? I was just kidding. I think you have made it perfectly clear you don't want to have the best sex in your life." 

"Geez, no wonder you are being tortured so much. You must be driving everyone crazy!" 

"Even tho, I am kind of offended and hurt that you are not into me, I must say I am pretty curious." He paused. "Why am I here?" 

"Isn't it obvious? I saved you! I brought you to the only place my father wouldn't dare to touch you. I brought you here and cured you... And well, I let you sleep in my bed because I think you deserved to sleep in a warm place." 

"Why?! Why did you save me? I bet you have seen tons of prisoners get tortured, so you must be used to it." 

"Well... You are so different from all of them. I have never taken sympathy on a slave before. But I must say I admire your spirit. You are the first one I know that hasn't given up and surrendered. You are a fighter, they haven't been able to break you" 

He looked down, at his hands. 

"You shouldn't get your hopes up. I don't think I will be able to resist longer" 

" There is something that is making you fight. Hold on to that. They might have taken many things from you: your magic, your dignity. But don't let them take that away from you." 

He looked at her. She was right, something very strong made him resist and fight. He knew it was Nyx the reason that kept him from losing himself. The Trickster smiled 

"Thank you for saving me. I guess I owe you." 

"Nah, it was nothing. And we will be even, if you give hell to my siblings, to Xerxes and to the Other. I really can't stand them." 

Loki laughed

"What is your name?" 

"I am Gamora, and yours?" 

"I am Loki." 

Loki smiled, it felt nice to have a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Loki/Gamora's interaction and friendship! Also I hope that you liked sassy and flirty Loki 😉🖤


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YOU GUYS I WAS SO EXCITED AND THRILLED I WANTED TO GIVE YOU A GIFT. I wasn't planning on posting today, but then LOKI SERIES TRAILER! WHO IS AS EXCITED AND HAPPY AS I AM?! I CRIED AND SCREAMED A LOT 🖤 I CAN'T WAIT!  
> Meanwhile, here you have a new chapter to celebrate the new and amazing Loki content we will get in some months!

Gamora had waited until there was no danger of running into someone, to bring Loki back to the dungeons. She threatened two Chitauri guards to do as she said or they would pay. Fortunately for him, they weren't very interested on torturing him so they just left him on his cell. He felt very different from the other times they have locked him in that cold room which he hated. Now he felt rested and not hungry or thristy. Gamora and him had chatted for a little while and she had brought a basket of food for him and had given him enough water so he felt stronger. The idea of having a friend made Loki happy. He sat down and looked up. He immediately stood up again when he saw his beloved Nyx.

She was standing there, trembling, with a look of pain on her tear stained face. She was crying.

"Nyx?! My love?! What happened?!"

She didn't answer and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him and hid her face on his chest. Loki's happiness dissappeared and he held her.

"What is the matter, my gorgeous girl?! Did they do something to you?! They didn't hurt you... Right?" He felt a lump on his throat at the idea of her being tortured by the monsters that harmed him.

"I was so scared. I had never been so scared on my life. You were gone for an entire day and I imagined the worst."

He sighed in relief. She was okay. He hugged her tighter, kissing her face.

"Oh my love. You also scared me now! I thought they had laid a hand on you... I am so sorry you were so worried, but here I am. I am okay. Nothing happened to me."

"But it did! Loki, I saw what they tried to do to you, and how they still found a way to hurt you, my handsome prince."

Loki froze. Oh Norns no, not that. He could take anything, but that? It broke his heart to know he was the cause for so much pain on his girlfriend's heart.

"Y-you were there?" he asked extremely sad.

"Yes... I was wandering around and saw the torches and you. Oh my dear, it hurt so much seeing you in pain and not being able to help. I-I went back when you were alone and tried to help you, using a wet cloth to cure you. I even sang to you, but when I left to fetch a drink for you, you were gone. And I didn't know where they took you! I though they had killed you or something. I waited in here, but hours went by and you didn't come back"

Ah, so it hadn't been an hallucination. He had seen his beloved Nyx in front of him, taking care of him. He looked at her, kissing her forehead.

"My princess, my love. I was so weak that I thought I was dreaming, but you were really there." He pulled apart and kissed her hands. "I am so sorry that you had to witness that... It makes me furious of thinking of you sad"

"You really are crazy, Loki. You nearly died in there and all you keep doing is trying to comfort me!" She caressed his cheek lovingly as he wiped gently the tears from her cheeks. They kissed lovingly.

"Please, tell me that when I couldn't find you they didn't hurt you worse!"

He smiled gently.

"No. Thanos' daughter rescued me."

"Gamora?"

"Yes... You know her?"

Nyx nodded

"She was the only one in here who was nice to me. We got to talk a couple of times. She is nice"

"Yes,indeed" The God of Mischief nodded. "She took me to her room... N-No! Nothing happened! We didn't sleep together or..." He became red. 

Nyx laughed.

"Loki, relax. I trust you. It is okay"

"She let me sleep on her bed, then we talked,and she gave me food. That is why I was gone" 

"Oh Loki, you have no idea how happy that makes me! You were okay!" She hid her face on his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his hand around her waist. She sat on his lap as they made out passionately. Loki moaned as he felt her against his sex. He growled as he started kissing her neck while he moved his hand to caress her chest. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to undress her and kiss her skin. He then moved his lips to her shoulders, nibbling on them gently as he kissed her there. He placed his other hand on her waist as his mouth moved closer to her chest. She gasped, closing her eyes. 

"I love you, Nyx, I love you so much, my queen. I want to make you mine so badly." He whispered on her ear. She looked at him in shock. 

"Y-you love me?" 

He nodded kissing her on the lips again. 

"Yes, Nyx, I don't want to seem to intense or scare you but I have never felt this before. I just want you to be happy. I want my future next to you. Before you I was so lost, but you want me to be better. You are the reason I have not given up yet. I love you so much I would die for you"

"Loki... Oh Loki, I love you too! You gave my life a new meaning and I want to be next to you always" 

Loki smiled at her as they pressed their foreheads together. She moved away a bit, and started unhooking her top off. He widened his eyes as he felt out of breath. Was this the moment he had been waiting for? Were they going to be together? He was so turned on but at the same time so in love with her. 

Before she revealed her torso to him, he heard noises and immediately hugged her protectively. 

"I heard something. Go hide please. I don't want them to find you here!" She nodded, covering herself and did as he had told her.

He saw Xerxes and Thanos' Children. His heart stopped beating for a second. Oh no, more pain and torture. And Nyx was going to witness it. However, they just stood outside his cell, not even looking at him. Then they left. What were they up to? Loki knew he had reasons to be frightened. Xerxes had looked at him in the eye before leaving, with a threating glance. 

"Nyx?" 

"Loki? What is going on? Are they gone?" 

"I-I don't know" He said and hated himself for what he was going to say. He hated feeling vulnerable and showing that to her. "But Nyx? Can you please stay with me?" 

She nodded and curled next to him, with her head on his chest. 

"I am here, my love. It will be alright" 

He smiled and kissed her cheek. This was their moment and he wasn't going to let them ruin it. Nyx noticed Loki felt uneasy and stared singing to him, while he gently held her close to him, kissing her forehead and shoulders lovingly. 

He had almost forgotten about Xerxes, when he heard the noises again. Nyx clasped his hand and looked at him in the eyes. 

"Loki, I am not going anywhere now. I am going to stay with you" 

Before he could protest or do anything, Xerxes walked in with Gamora's siblings. He grabbed Loki by the neck, lifted him up just to slam him against the floor. The Jotunn hissed in pain, as he felt the bones on his back aching. His arms were held by Obsidian and Corvus Glaive. He felt soft and gentle hands on his head, and he looked up to see Nyx caressing his hair, placing his head on her lap. He turned his gaze to Xerxes, afraid of them noticing his girlfriend, but they seemed not to see her. Xerxes kneeled next to him with a knife on his hand. 

" You know you ruined our fun yesterday?! So consider this a punishment for what you did to us" 

He sank the knife on his body. The Trickster bit his lower lip. This was barely a punishment compared to what they tried to do the day before. It hurt, but not as bad as he had thought. 

Xerxes sank the knife deeper on his body. And then, Loki felt as if he was carving things on his torso? The only thing he knew for sure it was that his enemy was opening deep cuts and more wounds. That went on for a while, and he flinched in pain, but he didn't even made a noise. He wanted to be strong for Nyx. 

Xerxes then pulled a bottle out of one of his pockets. Oh, dear. That was bad, very bad. Loki looked at him confused and scared.

"You taught that was all? Unfortunately for you, the tattoos I have pierced on your skin will have to stay with you as a reminder of who you are."

He smirked evilly, opening the bottle and pouring on the cuts he had made on Loki's skin. Loki screamed as he felt the substance burning him. It was acid. Acid that was burning him. He squirmed, shouting and trying to get away. The children of Thanos held him tighter. 

He whimpered in agony and felt the gentle hand caressing his face. He turned his eyes to Nyx, whose eyes were full of tears. Loki's eyes watered at the vision of seeing her suffering. He wanted to comfort her. He closed his eyes, clenching his teeth as more acid was poured on the wounds. Nyx looked away, as she sobbed. He also looked away, fearing she would leave him. But she stayed and started singing a song for him so he could focus on her voice instead on the pain. The acid burnt his body once more and he squirmed crying in agony.

"AHHHHHH!"

He didn't beg tho, he was not going to let Nyx see him doing that. Finally, the torture was over. Nyx craddled him kissing his face. He was too weak to even move. Once again he had lost a lot of blood, and the acid had harmed him. He trembled and closed his eyes. He could sense Nyx's worry for him so he turned to her and whispered.

"I love you. Please forgive me! I am so sorry. No matter what I do, I only seem to hurt you"

She kissed his lips to silence him

"I love you Loki, and don't blame it on yourself. Don't be afraid of being vulnerable around me. Please, let me take care of you now. I know you'd rather hold me, but I want to take care of you."

He was too exhausted to protest. He curled on her lap. She kissed his head and grabbed the things to cure him. Loki had closed his eyes but he opened them when he heard the horrified gasp.

" What happened?! "

She looked away not wanting to answer. He looked down at his body. He felt like throwing up when he saw what they had done to him. They had used the knife to carve degrading words such as "Slave", "scum", "You should die, disgusting frost giang", "everyone hates you".

"Oh, this is simply great. They used me as their personal canvas. And still they proved to lack a brain and some creativity."

Nyx sighed.

"Loki, listen to me. Those words are lies. They only want to break you. But you are not any of these things they are telling you, okay? Instead, you are amazing, intelligent, handsome, kind, fun, and the man I love. Let me show you"

She poured some water on a cloth and started cleaning his skin to provide some kind of relief. He sighed as she kissed adoringly every inch of his torso, as is she was trying to heal every insult, every wound with her love. 

Once she was done, she cuddled next to him.

"How do you feel?" 

"I have you, my love. How do you think I feel?"

"I love you Loki" 

"I love you, my dear Nyx"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go! I know, I know it was too angsty but I couldn't help it  
> Anyways, hope you liked it! 🥰🖤  
> PS: If you want we can fangirl over the new trailer on the comments! Tell me what was your reaction when you saw it


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is your new chapter  
> WARNING: SMUT. THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW AND BASICALLY PURE SMUT SO READ IT AT YOUR OWN RISK  
> I hope you like it 😈🔥

"You know what I have been thinking about?"

"Mmm?" Nyx replied half asleep. She was laying on top of Loki's chest listening to his heartbeat while he gently caressed her hair.

"We never got to finish what we were doing... You know, when they interrupted us"

Nyx blushed and looked at him. Then she laughed.

"Oh my god! Loki!"

"What?! I am just saying. I was about to show my beautiful girl how much I love her, and how sexy I think she is and those assholes walked in!"

She bit her lip, supressing a smile

"You were hurt and tormented... And all you care about are other things?"

"Well, you can't possibly blame me for wanting someone so hot and gorgeous as you... I mean, I am kind of dying to make you feel great." He looked at her and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Hey baby, I am sorry if you feel like I am pressuring you into doing something you are not sure of. I truly love you, Nyx, and if that means waiting, I will gladly do so..."

"It is not that, Loki. I also want to be with you and to give myself to you... But, I don't feel comfortable having sex when you are all hurt. It is not right. Your poor body needs some rest. I want you to be better so you enjoy it. I am scared of hurting you."

Loki's heart skipped a beat. How lucky was he to have someone who worried about those things? He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer for a passionate and heated kiss. They both moaned as their mouths met. The God of Mischief was so turned on, he unconsciously rocked his hips against her, which made her moan more. He kept on rocking his hips gently, as he got hard. She looked at him with her eyes full of lust and desire, and moved to kiss his neck and torso, while her other hand started palming him. He groaned in pleasure and closed his eyes. 

"Oh god, Nyx, yes"

He nibbled gently on her bare shoulders and moved his hand under her top to caress her breast. She gasped in pleasure and kissed him again, as she kept on palming him. His hands moved through her complete body, exploring. She looked at him, seductively, and slowly and teasingly, she started taking her top off. The Asgardian groaned.

"You are killing me, my love!"

She giggled and winked at him. He gasped once her top was off.

"Oh you are so perfect and beautiful, Nyx. I can't wait to undress you completely. I wanna kiss every inch of your skin." He whispered as he bit her ear softly. He then moved to kiss her chest. Nyx moaned.

"Mmm yes" Her moans were like music to Loki's ears, who kept on going. Then she tensed. "Loki?"

"Yeah, my queen?" he kept on kissing her breasts.

"I hear noises"

He ignored her and moved to kiss her lips, pressing his sex to hers, grinding his hips. Nyx rolled her eyes in pleasure.

"Loki..."

"Shhh, my dear." He caressed her naked back as he pressed his chest against hers. She pulled away, caressing his cheek.

"My love, we have to stop. I think they are coming"

He growled annoyed.

"Great! I swear I am going to kill those bastards! They couldn't have come in a worst time" 

"Shhh, Hey Loki, look at me" She grabbed his face. "We will continue, okay my love?" 

He nodded, holding her hands and kissing her, then he helped her to get dressed again. She went to hide, as usual. This had all become part of their routine. 

He looked up when he saw The Other, and he rolled his eyes. 

"Ugh... What do you want? Can't you leave me alone for a second?" 

"Is that how you speak to your superiors?! Have you learnt nothing?" 

"Oh yes... I am so sorry, Master!" He replied mockingly and then scoffed. "Please... As if I was going to actually speak to you as if I was your slave. Go to hell!" 

Xerxes walked in and hit him with a heavy metal bar on the face and on the torso. The Trickster hissed in pain, falling to the floor from the force of the blow. 

"Why are you even here?! It is extremely early. I haven't eaten or had something to drink yet!" 

The executioner kneeled and grabbed Loki by the chin roughly, smiling evilly. 

"That is because we want you as thirsty as possible. Now come on, animal! Crawl, you worthless shit!" The pull on the chain forced Loki to follow them. More than scared, he was very angry. He had just been cockblocked. They had interrupted a magical and sacred moment for him. He wanted to murder them for leaving him like that. 

They dragged him to Thanos' presence forcing him as always to kneel before him.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Loki growled, staring at him with hate. 

"Well well well, Loki, it seems like awhile now since the last time we had a heart to heart conversation, uh?" 

He snapped his fingers, and some Chitauri approached with torches on their hands. Loki's expression changed as he became pale. 

"Oh, don't you worry! Nothing to be afraid of. We won't burn you. However it is well known that you don't get along with the fire." As the Titan spoke, the Jotunn was dragged to the center of the room where some manacles and chains hanged from the ceiling. He was chained with his hands bound together. The Frost Giant started sweating as he felt the temperature of the room too warm for him. His intolerance to heat was going to make this a torture for him. He started panting, as he felt his mouth completely dry. Right, that was why they had deprived him from water, to torment him worse. He saw how, once more, they placed the torches surrounding him. They weren't as close as the last time, but still he could feel the heat weakening him. He balanced on the balls of his feet, as he felt his knees trembling. He looked up to see Thanos staring at him, and then he heard his voice inside of him. 

"Why? Why do you keep on resisting?! You are a disgrace, but I know you are intelligent enough to know how this will end. You have no one, Loki. The easiest thing to do is to surrender to me."

The God of Mischief raised his face panting and struggling to talk and breathe. 

" N-no...y-you are...wrong. I...won't surrender" he breathed exhausted. 

He received a slap on the face. Of course, Thanos was so predictable. 

"Don't you want revenge? From your idiot brother who hurt you?! I can give you that if you accept to be my servant." 

The trickster shook his head weakly. 

"Have it your way, then scum. You are so weak and pathetic now your mind is starting to be mine. I will soon control you. You won't be owner of your own thoughts. And I will punish you and make you live hell for disobeying me!" 

Loki screamed as he felt Thanos entering his mind. He was so exhausted, there was nothing he could do.  
* * *

Thanos told him many things. He made fun of him for being so stupid. He told him Thor hated him and was going to kill him. He said that his mother would never want to be close to a monster like him. The Titan started awakening the most painful memories and demons that lived inside of his head. 

But Loki didn't give up. He tried to fight back, which earned him some punches and being thrown back to the dungeons. 

"You said you were thirsty, right? Well...here you go! Enjoy your water" They threw the bowl of water at him which landed on the floor, leaving him with nothing to drink. They laughed and left. Finally. He breathed shakily, tired but proud of himself for not letting Thanos own him. He laid down and dozed off. 

He woke up to an angelical voice singing to him. His eyes met Nyx's and he smiled. He opened his mouth to speak but since it was so dry he couldn't. She immediately grabbed some water she had brought for him. Loki grabbed it, almost fiercely and started to drink like an animal who had been deprived of water. Once he was satisfied he looked at her.  
"Fire. Again"

She gasped in horror.

"Did they..."

He shook his head.

"Nah, they just filled the whole place with torches and Thanos mind tortured me."

The woman placed her hand on his leg.

"How are you? How do you feel?"

He placed his hand on top of hers.

"Honestly? Mentally exhausted. I had to deal with my demons... But I won. Again, I won. And that makes me feel happy and strong."

She smiled.

"You should rest my love. Today was tough"

He shrugged as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Nothing I can't handle"

He pulled her for a gentle kiss. Ah, when he kissed her, he felt as if the strength invaded his body. He felt better and not exhausted. He deepened the kiss and she moved her hands to the back of his neck. She was going to interrupt the kiss to talk but with only one look, they both knew. They were ready. This was the moment. He began to kiss and nibble on her neck as his hands fumbled to undo her top. Once he had done it, he moved his palms to her breasts and caressed them gently. His hands started exploring her chest,and he paused to look at her naked torso.

"God, you are more gorgeous than I could have pictured. You are so perfect." And he began to kiss her skin,going from her neck, stopping to kiss her chest and then moving to her belly. He then looked at her as if asking for permission and she nodded smiling. He undressed her completely and moved to kiss her down her belly to her legs. Nyx arched her back in pleasure.

"Oh, Loki." she panted as he gently started touching her.

"Shhh, I am here, my queen." he looked at her and kissed her on the mouth again as he gently touched her. "I love you, Nyx."

She bucked her hips as his fingers played with her sex.

"I love you too, my God of Mischief. Let me make you feel good." She then procceded to take his pants of gently, and wrapped her hand around him. He moaned, closing his eyes as he threw his head back while she stroked him. He gasped when she wrapped her lips around him and started blowing him. He moaned loudly,and gentle grabbed her hair. After some minutes, he moved.

"I need you, Nyx, I want you so bad. I want to be buried inside of you"

"Please, Loki, I need you..."

He nodded and positioned himself, as he slowly entered her. She moaned loudly as she felt him deep inside of her. He was sitting and she was kneeling on top of his lap. He bit her shoulder gently, caressing her back as he moved slowly. His thrusts were gentle at first, but then he increased the pace, bucking his hips faster. They kissed as their bodies moved rhythmically.

Loki looked at her.

"I am the luckiest man in the universe, I love you more than you could imagine." He gently laid her down on his cape and penetrated her again, this time moving faster. Their kisses were passionate as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Oh yes, Loki, yeah! I am so close!"

They both groaned as they approached their climax together. They laid down panting and Loki wrapped his arms around her.

"WOW, that was... WOW"

She giggled and kissed him

"I am the luckiest girl in the world. I love you so much Loki."

"I love you more, Nyx." He wrapped his cape around them and held her naked body tighter. They fell asleep soon. Both with their hearts racing and smiling, feeling their bodies too close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I hope that you loved the Loki/Nyx sex scene as much as I enjoyed writing it 🖤


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lots of fluff in this chapter  
> I think Loki deserved a break from all the torture so here you go! It is extremely fluffy but I hope you like it 🖤  
> Also since we are in Christmas time, I added a bit of Holiday magic to this chapter which I hope you will like!

He yawned as he stirred a bit. Immedately he wrapped his arms tighter around Nyx's torso as he spooned her. Half-asleep, Loki sighed happily and buried his nose on her neck. He smiled on his dreams as he pulled her naked body closer to his. Nyx also smiled on her sleep when she felt his boyfriend holding her so tightly. She trembled a bit so Loki wrapped his cape tighter around them to warm them up. Both their hearts beat in synchrony.

A couple of hours later, Loki woke up. He blinked and when he saw Nyx, he pressed the most gentle and loving kiss to her cheek. Nyx hummed happily when he did that. A loving smile appeared on his lips as he remembered the night before. He couldn't believe what had happened. They had made love. She had given her body to him. They were now lovers. He was more in love than ever. His heart felt as if it was going to burst out of his chest. The God of Lies looked at her sleeping so peacefully. She truly was a godess, simply so perfect. He gently moved her hair so he could press a sweet kiss to her neck. Her skin was so soft and delicate. Softly, he started kissing her shoulders as he moved to kiss her back. The trickster tried not to wake her as he worshiped her body. He placed his hands on her waist as he moved lower, kissing every inch of skin. He caressed her legs, getting more turned on. He moved again to kiss her neck as he wrapped his arms around her once more, holding her tightly. She stirred a bit and yawned. Loki smiled and kissed her cheek.

"There you are, Darling. Morning gorgeous queen"

Nyx rolled over so she could kiss him on the lips. 

"Mmm morning... Lover" she giggled and he chuckled pressing another kiss to her lips. His hands wandered to her waist as he kissed her hungrily. She pulled away. 

"Mmm...someone is eager uh?" 

"Well can you blame me? Have you seen yourself? I am sorry but you are so hot and sexy..." 

She placed a finger on his lips shushing him. 

"Love, I want you so much, but this might be dangerous. What if they come and find us?" 

He sighed and pressed a kiss to her head. 

"You are right, my godess. We should wait a bit..."

She laid on his chest as he stroked her shoulders. Just then, footsteps got nearer. Nyx hid on his chest. 

"I don't want to leave your side. Can't I stay here?" 

He sighed sadly placing his hands on her face. 

"Oh baby, I am sorry to do this to you but I could never ever risk you. I can stand any type of torture, any type of pain, but not the thought of losing the love of my life. I don't want you to be in danger. Please get dressed and hide." 

Nyx nodded sadly and did so. Loki covered himself so he wasn't naked anymore. He watched as The Other walked in followed by some Chitauri carrying a basket of food. He raised an eyebrow confused. The Other chuckled. 

"Well what were you expecting? The Great Thanos himself to come down to give you this?" 

"I-I don't get it? What is going on?" 

"I thought you asgardians also celebrated this day... On Earth it is quite popular. Anyways, don't ask me why but Thanos enjoy this festivity and it is the only day when he will show mercy upon you. So consider this, your Christmas dinner" 

Christmas. Ah yes, the midgardian tradition which also was enjoyed by the asgardians. Loki had completely forgotten about that festivity which he enjoyed because of his mother.

"Thanks" he murmured. 

"But don't think Thanos has gone soft. Quite the opposite. Tomorrow you will experience hell!" 

The Frost Giant sighed. 

"Merry Christmas" 

The Other scoffed and left. Loki waited until he and Nyx were alone once more. 

"Can you believe this?" he asked as she curled next to him. "Thanos being able of something nice? I still hate him so much but... This was nice. And I had no idea today was the celebration of Christmas!" 

Nyx smiled holding his hand. 

"Me neither. Which is a pity since I love this festivity so much!" 

"Yeah, me too. It has become a family tradition where we trade gifts and spend the day together." He closed his eyes thinking of Frigga and how special that day was for her. 

Nyx grabbed the basket and smiled. 

"Well at least we have some food to celebrate with! Look! They even brought wine!" 

"That is oddly nice of them." Loki mumbled distracted wondering how the monster that terrorized him had a heart and had done something kind for him. 

"So I guess we should celebrate, don't you think, my prince? It is my favorite day!" 

"Indeed we should, beautiful." He kissed her and they started festing on the food from the basket. Nyx nuzzled into his chest once they were done. 

"Merry Christmas Loki."

"Merry Christmas Nyx. I love you so much!" 

They kissed and then Nyx bursted out laughing. 

"What is it?" 

"I had forgotten you were still completely naked!" 

Loki smirked grabbing her neck gently. 

"Maybe we should do something about it, uh? I shouldn't be the only one naked in here" He kissed her fiercely as his fingers quickly undressed her. 

Nyx moaned as he bit her neck. 

"Oh god, Loki, you really are fast" 

Loki's eyes shone with lust. 

"I have been dying and waiting to do this to you." He kissed her chest and stomach, until he reached her sex and looked at her hungrily as he licked her gently. She trembled in pleasure and delight. "Yes! Loki yes!" 

He kept on, giving her pleasure with his mouth. She arched her back in pleasure, so he positioned himself as she stroked him, and penetrated her. They both moaned and kissed in pleasure. Suddenly Loki stopped. 

"Wait! I heard something" 

He moved away as he covered her with the cape. 

"What was that noise?" she asked. 

His green eyes scanned the dungeons looking for something. He felt observed.

"Someone is watching us...No Nyx! What are you doing?!" He whispered as Nyx got out. She came back holding a wolf pup on her arms. 

"Look! It was just him! He is so tiny and adorable! Poor thing, he is so cold and seems so hungry. Can we keep him?" 

Loki rolled his eyes. 

"Great, a pet..."The wolf jumped on him and licked him which made him laugh." Okay okay! We can keep him. Anything to make my queen happy. But you know, he interrupted our very adult game..." 

She giggled as she held the pup. Loki wrapped his arms around her as his heart melt watching her beloved taking care of the helpless little creature. He would do anything to keep her happy. 

" Nyx? I know I can't stop complimenting and saying nice things to you. But I will do anything to get you out of here. We will go back to Asgard, and you will be my queen there." 

"Oh, Loki. I only want to be with you. I don't care about anything else" 

They shared a loving kiss and he groaned. 

"It is a shame that we are not alone now. I wanted to finish what we were doing but now apparently we have adopted a ball of furr." 

"Aww come on Loki, look at him! He is adorable!" Nyx pouted and Loki chuckled, petting the pup.

"You are lucky that I love you! " 

They were so busy talking and kissing that they never heard someone opening the fence.  
Nyx suddenly stood up and ran to the corner. Loki confused looked around and gasped when he saw a figure walking in. He didn't have time to cover himself. 

"Hey. I escaped Father's boring dinner and came down so you wouldn't be alone and...OH MY GOD! MY EYES! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED!?" 

Gamora screamed and so did Loki who tried to cover himself. 

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE COMING!"

"YOU PERVERT! STILL! GIVE ME A GOOD REASON WHY YOU WOULD BE NAKED!"

Loki blushed a deep shade of red.

"Seriously asshole! I didn't need to see that! Wait... Were you trying to get me to sleep with you again?! Oh you nasty pervert!"

"Wait! Gamora stop! I can explain! I-I didn't know you were coming. I was only... Umm.. Changing my clothes"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?! I am no idiot... Oh god, please put something on! I am still see your asgardian atributes"

Loki mortified and blushing, started to put his pants on, when the wolf jumped playfully out of his hiding corner. Gamora didn't notice him since she was looking away. 

"Oh please don't tell me you were touching yourself... That is so gross and..." The wolf yelped. She looked at him. "Okay... This is getting weirder,and I know I am no one to judge others' kinks but... Why are you naked while you have a wolf here?!" 

Loki groaned mortified. 

"Oh god! Stop please! The poor creature was alone so I adopted him." 

"Uh" She nodded. Loki sighed sadly 

"So you could see him. I guess my magic is too weak to cast the illusion so you wouldn't see him" 

Gamora sighed and sat down, changing the subject.

"I see you already received Father's food but I brought you more things in case you want them." He nodded eagerly. " Okay, here you go" 

"Thanks but... why are you here?" 

"I told you, I thought you would like some company... And it is nice to have a friend you know? I really enjoy talking to you too much!" 

"Me too, Gamora! Hey, but don't get too excited, I am irresistible to most of the girls, and I wouldn't want to break your heart" he winked at her and she punched him playfully. "Oww!" 

"Yeah, keep saying things like that and acting like a sassy jerk" 

"Oh come on! You adore me! Besides, I know you liked what you saw" He smirked teasingly which earned him another punch. "Ouch! Easy there! I was kidding" 

She laughed and they started talking while Loki ate a little. He saved things for Nyx. Once he was done, Gamora stood up. 

"I better go!" 

"Thanks Gamora. I owe you one!" 

She smiled. 

"You guys enjoy the rest of the food! And Merry Christmas to you guys and well, also to your pup" 

She winked before leaving. Nyx crawled to Loki's arm gasping in shock. 

"Oh my god! You think she saw me?! You heard her, right?" 

Loki shrugged, just as confused as her. He kissed her head, still wondering why Gamora had said "Merry Christmas to you guys, and to your pup".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! By the way Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year 🖤  
> Thank you so much for reading this fanfic and being here 🥰  
> I hope next year is awesome for all of you 💕


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter is violent and very brutal so beware!

Today was going to be brutal.

From the moment, the kick on his stomach woke him up, he knew it. He hadn't even had been able to be prepared, as he always tried to be to protect Nyx. She had also woken up when they attacked her boyfriend. She immediately retrieved the pup on her arms and run to hide. She wanted to protect the man she loved at all costs, but she couldn't do anything without the risk of getting caught and also putting Loki in more danger than he already was. She clenched her fists as she watched Xerxes hurting her lover.

Loki grunted in pain, gasping for air and looked at Xerxes.

"I have had enough of you! Today is the day that I am going to break you!"

The Chitauri held Loki as Xerxes circled him like a hungry predator. He pulled out something and the Asgardian widened his eyes in horror. No, not that! There was no way they would do that in front of Nyx. He started tossing trying to get free, he couldn't bear himself to be degraded and humilliated so low and have his girlfriend as a spectator.

"NO! LET ME GO! STOP IT YOU ASSHOLE!"

Xerxes kneeled in front of him.

"Oh, how I am enjoying this! I want to sabour every second of your humilliation! Besides, what is the problem? You are less than an animal and you need to be treated as such" He placed the muzzle near the slave's face. The Jotunn gulped and lowered his voice so Nyx couldn't hear him. 

"Please I beg you! Everything but the muzzle! Please don't... Or at least not here! You can do anything you want once we are out of this dungeon, but don't do it here. I am begging you, Xerxes. Don't do this please!"

The sorcerer growled and roughly placed it on Loki. 

"Oh, your begging is like music to my ears. I enjoy hearing you pleading for mercy like the disgusting coward you are."He laughed." Save your pathetic begging for upstairs. You will have a real reason to beg there. " The Chitauri let Loki fell to the floor and Xerxes grabbed the chain connected to his neck, dragging him like an animal. The God of Lies closed his eyes tightly so he wouldn't have to look at Nyx in the eye. He didn't want to see her reaction at what she had just witnessed. Mortified, his thoughts started attacking him. The self-hatred slowly build up inside of him. He hated himself so much, not only for being so weak and for letting Nyx watch them humilliate him, but also for torturing himself.

They took him to the same place where they have tried to burn him before Gamora had saved him. He shuddered at the memory, and frowned worried at what they were planning to do. His eyes met with Thanos' Children. They smirked sadistically at him as they showed him pointy and sharp metal rods. They also started laughing at him and insulting him. He was chained to the columns standing in the middle of the room.

"We won't even give you the chance to beg! You will be so busy choking on your own blood you won't even be able to do anything!" Xerxes growled while he grabbed him by the hair. "You will be reduced to pathetic tears of pain and suffering. And we will enjoy every second of it." He nodded to Thanos' Children who walked to him. The Frost Giant became pale when he saw them placing the metal rods in fire. Oh no. 

And the metal rod collided with his back. He tried to roar in pain but the muzzle was sinking into his jaw preventing him from opening his mouth. He closed his eyes as he writhed in agony. Then he felt the sharp end of the rod cutting through his skin. Half of them were hitting him with the boiling rods while the other half were sinking the burning rod on his torso. He tried to gasp for air, and then he tasted his own blood on his mouth. He tried to cough, as he felt like choking. He didn't even worry about the tears streaming down his face, as he openly cried. That of course made them laugh.

"How do you like that? Uh?! How does the King likes this royal treatment?!" Xerxes growled while he hit him. He was laughing. "Give up scum" 

Loki weakly shook his head, trying to convince himself not to do so. Unfortunately for him, Xerxes saw that. His laughter became a chilling and crazy roar of hatred and anger. He grabbed the most heavy metal rod, unchained the Frost Giant and threw him to the floor. He then proceeded to smash the heavy and thick metal rod against Loki's body. Then, he took Obsidian's weapon which was like a hammer and started pouding it against Loki's weak frame 

"WHY WON'T YOU GIVE UP?! I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET THE MISERABLE DAY YOU WERE BORNED" 

Loki whimpered pathetically as he couldn't scream. He heard the sickening sound of the impact of the weapon against the bones on his legs. He was being beaten to a bloody pulp and he wanted to beg them to stop it. He felt like dying. Another smash against his legs. He screamed through the muzzle as he heard and felt the bones of his body being broken. Xerxes was breaking his legs! He didn't care at all that he was crying, it was so much pain and suffering. Everyone in the room was staring at Xerxes in horror as he didn't cease to destroy the God of Lies. 

"Wait! Stop it! You are going to kill him!" Ebony Maw grabbed Xerxes's arm in an attempt to stop him. The man turned to him, with the expression of a madman. 

"KILL HIM?! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM TRYING TO DO!? I WILL NOT REST UNTIL HE SURRENDERS OR I SEE HIM DEAD!" 

"You are not the only one who despises this piece of garbage. But he is not your slave! He is Father's" 

Xerxes panted calming down

"Still. He can't die. You should let me finish this!" 

"We need him alive and conscious. For your own good, stop. My Father doesn't like people playing with his toys." 

Xerxes sighed nodding and he turned his attention to the agonizing prisoner.

"Stand up."

Loki was curled on himself, too weak and too hurt to even move. He whimpered as he was poked with the burning rod.

"I said Stand up!"

He had no option, did he? He tried to push himself up but his legs were broken. A pool of blood surrounded him. He sighed as his arms trembled and he fell down.

"Well, I guess you will have to crawl, just like the beast you are. Come here"

Loki tried to get his body to work, he tried slithering on the floor. Blood dripped from everywhere. Xerxes rolled his eyes.

"Useless as always! I will have to punish you for this... Listen to me, you shit. You will have to crawl down to your dungeon. I will go wash myself now, and if when I come back in less than an hour you are not in your cell, this will be only like a warm up to you"

He pushed him away with his foot and left, followed by Thanos' Children and the Chitauri.

The Trickster laid there, trying to pant to get some air into his lungs. He didn't know how he was going to get back to the dungeons. It was so unfair. He didn't even know where he was and where the dungeons were. He didn't know how to get back. Also he didn't want any more pain. He was surprised that he wasn't dying. His body was shaking from the fear and the pain. He allowed the tears to flow freely not ashamed to sob anymore. His eyelids started becoming heavy. A voice inside of him told him to stay awake, not to close his eyes. He was so exhausted and hurt, he only needed to shut his eyes for a couple of seconds. When he did so, his head hit the ground and everything became dark.

* * *

Gamora walked fastly and minding her own business when she saw him. She gasped in horror at the pool of blood, but what horrified her most was the God's state. She ran to him checking if his heart was still beating.

"Shit Loki! This has gone too far now!"

The Jotunn didn't answer, he was unconscious.

"Come on, Loki, wake up! Please don't you dare dying on me!"

She knew she had to take him back to his cell. Now she couldn't risk taking him to her room and getting caught. That would only mean a worse punishment for him. She noticed both his knees were broken and covered her mouth in horror.

" Oh, those sick fucks!"

Gently, she placed her arm around his waist and tried carrying him. It also sickened her to see how thin he was. He had lost so much weight. He weighted nothing so it wasn't really hard for her to carry him There was no one around so they didn't draw any unwanted attention.

She laid him on the floor of his cell. The God was not waking up, his heartbeat was slower and weak.

Nyx was playing with the pup when she heard Gamora walking in. She looked up and her knees buckled when she saw the sight of the man she loved, almost lifeless, all bloody and wounded, unconscious and muzzled and chained like a feral beast. She fell on her knees as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Loki" she whispered in shock.

Meanwhile, Gamora was panicking with every second that passed. She looked up. Nyx was paralyzed crying silently, ignoring the fact that Gamora seemed to see through her until she spoke.

"I know you are here! Do not fear me! I can see you! I need your help! We have to save him"

Nyx flinched and like a zombie, she walked to them until she collapsed in front of Loki's body. She laid her head on his chest crying.

"What have they done to you?!" she whispered and sobbed. Then she looked up at Gamora. "W-What happened?! How is this even possible?"

Gamora sighed. 

"I am sorry. I don't know. I found him like this. I had never seen him in such conditions. His bones are broken... They broke his knees and he can't walk."

Nyx cried more.

"Please! We have to help him! He is not reacting." She said and Gamora nodded. "Oh god, those monsters...they muzzled him"

"I know this hurts, but you need to calm down. I know exactly what to bring to cure him, okay? He will be fine"

Nyx nodded through the tears and held Loki on her arms as she sobbed loudly. She had never been so scared, she didn't want to loose him. She grabbed some things and started cleaning the blood and the wounds while she waited for the other woman. She heard voices and thought Gamora was back but to her fear, Xerxes was there.

"Well well well, look who is here! How did you manage to get here?! Do you think it is over because you got here? Far from it. The party is just getting stared!"

Nyx whimpered scared and held tightly to Loki's frame. She wasn't going to let them touch him.

"You are a dead man if you dare to touch him"

Xerxes turned to see Gamora standing there. He scoffed.

"Isn't this sweet? The Daughter of Thanos disobeying her daddy... Besides, why do you care for him?! Uh?! He is garbage and deserves the most torturous death"

"Now he is under my protection, and even though I won't dissobey my Father, I won't allow you to use him as your plaything. If Thanos finds out that you are trying to kill him, he will end you." She approached him. "Believe me. You don't want me as your enemy. Go away" 

Xerxes growled and left. Gamora kneeled next to them, holding a bag full of things. Nyx was desesperately trying to take the iron muzzle off of Loki's face.

"The muzzle. It won't come off! It is hurting him and he can't breathe"

Gamora helped her and they were able to get it off. Blood dripped from Loki's mouth. They both started curing him.

"He will be okay. He is a warrior, and he heals fast. He will be able to walk in no time"

"I know, but it is killing me watching the one I love suffering so much." Nyx's voice broke. Gamora sighed not saying anything. Nyx kissed his lips murmuring "Please wake up"

An hour later, he slowly opened his eyes. He coughed and looked around. His eyes met Nyx's and he tried to talk but he was too weak. Nyx pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, don't, my love. It is okay. You are safe."

His eyes welled up when she said that and he kissed her. 

"I-I am sorry... I am sorry, Nyx."

She hugged him kissing his cheek. She was trying to hide that the sight of him, so scared and helpless like a child, broke her. 

"Shhh, my love, don't say that. You are so brave and I am so proud of you"

Loki grabbed her hand with infinity sadness and whispered. 

"I can't do this. I can't take it anymore..."

And then he blacked out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah, I know that I was extremely cruel towards Loki... I feel kind of bad :(  
> Stay tuned for more!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know I haven't posted in almost a month :( but hey! There is the introduction of a new character who we know 😉

Xerxes walked in his chambers. Something was not right. He was starting to become extremely suspicious. There was something odd going on with Loki. Why wasn't he given up yet?! No one could stand up such amount of torture, pain and humilliation. He had seen that the Jotunn was quite arrogant, but no. There was another reason that kept him going on... And he was determined to find out what it was so he could end with his enemy.

* * *

He couldn't wake up even tho he was trying really hard. He was squirming and tossing and turning, whimpering as his nightmare consumed him. He felt as if he was in hell. In his dark dream, the torture he had gone through was nothing compared to what they were doing to him. Worst part was that the dream was extremely vivid so he felt it as if it was real. The Jotunn whimpered as his body trembled violently. That woke Nyx up. She yawned half asleep, and then turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"Loki! Wake up my love!"

She gently shook his shoulders until he opened his eyes. Their gaze met. Oh, the sight that she hated the most: those green eyes covered in tears of pain, those pupils dilated from the fear. He said nothing as he looked away. She gently hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her as he hid his head on her chest. His body was trembling,he was shivering from all the fear he was living. Nyx caressed his back tenderly and gently pulled away.

"You don't have to be strong around me anymore. After all you have been through, you are the bravest person I know, my love."

Loki clutched her hand and kissed it, letting the tears roll.

"I can't take this anymore. I am so tired. All this pain and horror, for what? And if I surrender, will it end? I have the feeling than even if I accept Thanos' proposal, he will keep on harassing me. The nightmare... It was so real and horrifying."

"How can I help you to distract yourself?"

He bit his lip chuckling.

"You really want to know what I want? You are going to think that I am sick or something..."

"Loki, I don't give a shit. I would never think that of you, my beloved. I will do anything to comfort you"

"Would you dance for me? That would distract me...and make me so happy" 

Nyx smirked and stood up. Seductively, she started to sing a song in a foreign language that Loki had never heard. Slowly, and staring into his eyes, she started swaying her hips as she danced. The Asgardian gulped, totally lost and mesmerized by how her body moved, by how incredibly sexy and gorgeous she was. Nyx kept on moving with passion, her movements full of passion and making the God of Mischief desire her. She approached to him dancing extremely close to his body. His eyes traveled through her figure and he bit his lower lip suppresing a moan. God, how he loved that woman. She finished her routine by dancing in top of his lap. He groaned and grabbed her waist kissing her passionately. 

"Oh, my dear. That was the best gift ever. Only problem is that I am so horny now... I want you so bad." He took off her top and started caressing her breasts kissing them. Nyx gently pulled away. 

"My prince, you have to stop. You are in no conditions of having sex, your legs are broken! You will hurt yourself worse" 

He smirked as he nibbled on her neck. 

"Not if you are the one moving and doing all the work... Please? This would help me relax" 

Nyx sighed as he pouted. 

"Fine my love, I am just worried of hurting you"

"You won't, my queen" They kissed passionately as he undressed her. Nyx helped him out of his pants, as he touched her sex, caressing it gently. She moaned in pleasure and positioned herself on his sex. He bit her shoulder as she started moving. 

"Oh Nyx, yessss... This feels amazing" 

Nyx groaned in pleasure while he gently played with her breasts, kissing her body. They moaned together, as they were closer to their climax. Unfortunately they were so concentrated that they never heard someone walking in. 

"OH MY GOD! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" 

Loki looked up mortified, to find Gamora looking at them in shock. Nyx pulled away as Loki covered her with his cape,both of them blushing. 

"Are you for real?! Your legs have been broken and they tortured you a few hours ago... AND STILL YOU ARE HAVING SEX NOW?! You guys really are like rabbits..."

"What are you doing here?!" 

"I came to see you and cure you,genius! I told Nyx I would come with some stuff to heal you!" 

"Sorry Gamora... I forgot about it!" Nyx blushed. 

Gamora shook her head. 

"Lets do this before someone catches us... And please cover yourselves! I will close my eyes so you can do so!" 

Both lovers put clothes on. Gamora smiled once they were ready, and she and Nyx started to heal Loki, who grinned mischieviously, whispering to Gamora. 

"Come on, you are just jealous! You can join us!" 

"If my father and brothers don't kill you, I swear I will" she rolled her eyes. 

Nyx giggled and Loki winked at her kissing her. 

"Okay. You two stop it before you end up having sex with me here." 

"Awww does that bother you? Deep down you would love to join us" 

Gamora rolled her eyes.

"Really Nyx... You could do better!" 

Nyx shook her head. 

"I am sorry but I love this one."

* * *

Loki hissed in pain as he was being dragged to the torture chamber. 

"Save all your pathetic noises for when Thanos breaks you today." 

Oh, great, he was going to deal with the Mad Titan today. He sighed scared of what was going to happen. He was chained to the wall, and left alone there. He heard the dreadful sound of steps approaching him. He blinked confused when he saw what was going on. The Other and Thanos' Children had brought someone else. It was a blue woman. She was tied to the chains in the roof. 

"Oh dear sister... Do you have to fail everytime?" 

Ebony Maw smirked evilly and snapped his fingers, as his brothers started to torment her. Loki couldn't see what was going on, because Obsidian was blocking the view, however he shuddered as he heard her screaming in absolute pain. He saw Thanos walking in, and bit his lower lip scared. If Thanos was doing that to his own daughter... What was he going to do to him next?! 

The Titan glared at him. 

"Ah yes, it is such an inconvenient that we had to pause your torture session. However, this punishment is very important. And I hope it will be a reminder of what is coming next for you, scum!" he walked to his daughter and grabbed her by the chin. "Never fail me again, Nebula" 

Thanos left, and after some time, so did the Other and his children. They unchained the woman and threw her to the floor. Loki looked at her worried. 

"Hey... Are you okay?" 

"What do you want prisoner?!" she spat not looking at him. 

"I-I guess I was trying to help you" 

"I am fine... This is nothing." 

He sighed. 

"Norns...and I thought my father was a dick" 

"This is just a reminder... I will never fail him again..."

"Are you Gamora's sister?!" 

"Don't mention her! I hate her so much. She is Thanos' favorite... So spoiled and..." 

"If it is any consolation, I hate my brother too."

She looked up.

"So you are the guy who has been a pain in the ass to my siblings and Father."

"Nice to meet you, I am Loki of Asgard."

"I am Nebula..." She sat next to him. "Well, at least I saved you today."

"Yeah, I am sorry you had to go through that... May I give you a piece of advice? You should leave this place."

"May I give you a piece of advice? Surrender. There is no hope for you. Whatever you do, you are condemned to pain and torture. So... Just accept your fate."

He was about to answer when the torturers walked in. They ignored him as they went to attack Nebula.

" Hey! Leave her alone! She has had her dosis of pain for today"

Nebula frowned. What was he doing?! The Other growled.

"Miserable asgardian! You will regret this!"

Nebula witnessed how they kicked him and he bleeded. Before passing out, he looked at her and said:

"You know, we have more in common that you would imagine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long but my life has been kind of chaotic. I hope you like the new chapter and that you enjoy the arrival and interaction of Loki and Nebula 🖤


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the cruelty and the violence!!!!

Even when they had taken away his magic from him, his healing powers still worked. His legs, in a couple of days, were totally cured and he had recovered. It was still difficult to move and it still hurt, but he felt better and he was thankful that he could use his legs instead of having to crawl like a wounded beast. Unfortunately, his total recovery also gave Xerxes and Thanos' crew a perfect excuse to increase the torture. They had walked in and surrounded him. The Other had kneeled next to the Frost Giant, who was sitting down and had pressed his hand against Loki's knee making him hiss in pain and disconfort.

"Amazing. He is good as new." He looked at Xerxes smirking. "What do you think? Maybe you should check his bones, in case that I am wrong."

Loki squirmed slightly, trying to disguise the fear he felt, knowing that Xerxes would do something to damage him. The sorcerer walked to him with his weapon in his hand, bending next to the slave. He pressed his weapon against Loki's leg, making him twist harder as he tried not to give him the satisfaction of seeing him suffering. He couldn't help when pained whimpers escaped his lips. Xerxes smirked evilly as he brutally grabbed his leg.

"Yeah. Totally fine! You know what that means? He is ready!" He grabbed his jaw roughly forcing the Asgardian to look at him in the eye. "Are you excited to be our entertainment for the night?!"

Loki gulped, worried at his words. He sighed knowing that they were plotting something very painful for him. However, the concepto of entertainment made him curious to know what kind of entertainment they meant. He could only guess it was something very twisted and sick. He was dragged by them to Thanos' presence. Loki smirked at the Titan.

"They told me I will be your entertainment for tonight... Tell me, how pathetic and lame is your life to want someone who you have called scum to distract you? Besides,what do you want me to do? Magic tricks?"

"Fight for your life. We'll see if after this you still resist..." 

Loki frowned wondering what he meant. They took him to the great hall where he had almost been burnt and where his legs had been broken. He shuddered at the awful memories, and tried to stay as calm as possible. What could even be worse than what he had been already through?

They bound both his arms to the columns. The God of Mischief was confused... Why had they only tied him? He was used to be chained all the time. Thanos walked to him.

"Since you've been here, you have been of no use to me. You are a worthless slave that doesn't serve me. But tonight you will make it up to me. You will be make us have fun with your struggle to survive. As I said before, tonight you will be given the chance to be a fighter"

Loki smirked feeling confident. Now was the time for revenge, to make them pay for what they had done to him. Oh, how he was going to enjoy destroying Xerxes. He was ready for the challenge. Then he heard it, a noise that made him freeze. A chilling roar. He turned his head to search for the source of that hideous sound. He became pale.

"Oh... Are you so stupid to really think you would fight against Xerxes or my sons? No... What would be the fun in that? You will face your fate today with an opponent that will make you scream and beg for mercy. We will see if you don't change your mind after this!"

His green eyes studied the creature. It was a horrible monster with sharp and gigantic teeth, and his claws were just as big and looked like knifes. The beast snarled at him, his bloody eyes full of hatred. 

" A beast against a monster! Two animals fighting against each other" Ebony Maw shouted. The Jotunn clenched his fists, as he felt the tears. How he hated that word. Monster. But in the end they were right. He was from another specie.

The creature was approaching him, ready to destroy. He was paralyzed from the fear, he couldn't move. When he saw the beast running, he started writhing to get out of his bounds. It was too late. With formidable force, he saw a paw coming his way. From the brutal force of the hit, he was send flying to the other corner of the room. He laid there panting. His knees trembled as he tried to stand up,since his legs were still fragile. He saw the creature coming at him and he tried to run. He screamed when he felt the sharp claws sinking on his body, cutting through his skin. He heard the bastards cheering at the beast. Blood started to drip from his back. He tried standing up so he could fight back,but he was so hurt. A somber thought crossed through his mind. "Please kill me, please let this be over".

"Come on coward! Are you really that useless that you can't even fight for your damn life?! Give us at least a show!" 

"Weren't you supposed to be a monster?! Oh right, that is why they left you to die. Because you are worth nothing even as a monster!" 

Those words sank on his head like knifes. He heard the angry beast and felt his gigantic paw fliping him so he was laying on his back. The monster huffed and turned away which gave him the chance to stand up. He looked around, dizzy, not knowing what to do. His heart started pounding as the beast turned his attention back at him. He ran. He knew it was useless, but his survival instinct was guiding him. However, the creature was faster and he found himself captured between those fangs. He roared in pain as the creature bit him and then threw him to the floor. He curled on himself, from the pain and from the fear. He heard more cheers and he closed his eyes. "Please... Don't let it hurt too much"

A gasp from the sadistic espectators made him open his eyes. A figure stood in front of him with a weapon pointed at the beast. 

"Come on! Again!? Let me deal with her! You stupid bitch!" Ebony Maw growled standing up. Thanos stopped him. 

"Wait. The show isn't over. This is having an interesting turn" 

He made a sign to the Chitauri who chained the creature taking it away. Gamora kneeled next to Loki, in front of everyone and placed her hand on his back very gently and carefully. 

"Hey" She whispered to him. "It is okay. You are okay now. I won't let them hurt you. I am taking you away, but you have to help me, alright?" 

Loki couldn't even move. He had been wrong. This was the worst pain he had endured. It was hell. He barely could breathe. 

"Loki, come on. No, please don't close your eyes. I know you are strong, and you can do this." 

"Uh, and I was thinking of having a little chat with you for interrupting this fun activity for us. I'll tell you what Gamora. If you can get him to get up and walk, you can take him wherever you want for the rest of today. If he can't do it, my dear friend Xerxes will make sure to get him back to the dungeons, but I can't guarantee there won't be more pain for him. "

Gamora nodded and gently shook Loki murmuring softly. 

" Loki... I don't want them to hurt you worse. If you do as they want you to, you will be able to sleep in a bed, and I will cure you. I will let you and Nyx sleep in my bed, if you swear not to have sex on it" 

Loki nodded weakly and hissing in pain, he started getting up. He almost fell, but Gamora catched him and gently helped him. With his legs trembling, he stood up and stared at Thanos. Gamora wrapped an arm around him and took him away from his torturers. 

They arrived to Gamora's chambers and he collapsed on the floor.

"S-sorry f-for bleeding on your room"

"Loki, I don't care. The only thing I care about is curing you as fast as possible. I need to go get Nyx and..."

"D-don't leave me alone. They will come to finish me. Please"

Gamora sighed.

"Nyx has to know what happened, besided we need to cure you. You will be okay."

"H-how do you know that?!"

"Because I will be here."

Loki raised his eyes up and he saw Nebula standing there. He raised an eyebrow.

"W-well well... I don't know if that scares me or calms me..."

Nebula turned to Gamora.

"Go to do whatever you need to. I will check no one hurts him."

"How can I even trust you?" Gamora asked suspicious

"Because those bastards tortured me. And this is some kind of payback. Hurry! Go"

Gamora left and they were both alone. Loki tried to said something but his eyelids started to feel heavy. Nebula grabbed his chin roughly.

"Hey. Asshole prince! Don't you dare close your eyes." She slapped him, but Loki had lost consciousness.

He woke up to find himself in a sensation he missed too much. A warm bed, soft and fresh sheets. For how many hours had he been out? Then he felt her. Her gorgeous queen sleeping peacefully next to him. 

" I insisted that she rested and slept for a while. She was so scared, and worked her ass off to cure you in the best way possible." Gamora spoke and he turned to look at her, sitting there watching them. He smiled weakly. 

"Thank you Gamora... For saving me again." 

"Loki... For how long? How long till this ends?" 

"Till I have a plan to get out of here. I would have given up, but I have Nyx... I can't give in or Nyx might get hurt. I can't afford losing her. If it means more pain, so be it. I have never felt this before, I love her, and I would die for my beloved girl."

Gamora sighed. 

" You should rest."

He nodded but instead he kept on looking at her with loving eyes and softly he held her tighter. He started singing softly one of the old lullabies his mother sang to him. She opened her eyes to find him observing her lovingly.

"Loki! You are better!" 

He kissed her gently. 

"I am,my love. And all thanks to Gamora and to my beautiful princess. I love you so much." 

"I love you more Loki." She laid her head on his chest as he held her. "Mmm this feels nice."

"Better than the dungeons, right?" 

She nodded. 

"Come on, my love. We should sleep. You deserve a peaceful and restful night." 

He kissed her forehead

"With you in my arms, Darling, I have all the peace I need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I tried to make it up to you for the brutality I put Loki through   
> I will try and post more often!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very devastating for me to write... So BEWARE  
> It will be extremely angsty and sad

It was almost as if he could smell it. He was so close to finding out. He had no doubt of his gut instinct telling him that the miserable prisoner was hiding something. Xerxes couldn't stop thinking about it. He had become more and more suspicious. And he was going to use his magic to break Loki and find out what his secret was. There was no way any being would insist on not surrendering. Everyone had a weakness, and Xerxes just needed to find out which was it for the slave so he could finally, once and for all, destroy him. He felt closer and determined to get the truth out of the pathetic Asgardian. An evil smile formed on his face as his brain concocted his new plan.

* * *

Loki stirred on his sleep. A smile formed on his face as he sighed peacefullly, enjoying the luxury of a soft and warm bed. The matress provided him with a nice sensation of comfort, and the sheets around his injured torso felt fresh. He nuzzled into the pillow yawning, as he slowly opened his eyes. There she was. Sleeping, laying on top of his chest. What else could he ask for?! He gently rubbed her back, pressing a kiss to her forehead, holding her tightly. He closed his eyes wanting to get lost in that moment, wishing it would last forever. He fell asleep once more.

A couple of hours later, the Asgardian woke up. His eyes laid on the sleeping woman who laid on his chest. He smiled and gently caressed her naked back, pressing a loving kiss to her cheek. He stayed like that for a while until she woke up.

"There you are" he smiled lovingly. She climbed on top of his body and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Hey there, my prince of Asgard. How are you feeling now?"

"I feel like the happiest man alive" He answered. She raised an eyebrow. "...and very very sore. It still kind of hurts slightly"

Nyx sighed.

"When will you stop getting into trouble, uh?"

"Once I figure the perfect plan so we can run away. I will make sure of it... Wanna know something?" He looked at her and she nodded. "When I was watching you sleep, I couldn't stop picturing us doing the same at home" 

"What do you mean?" 

His eyes shined all excited.

"Imagine it! Me walking next to you everyday, in a soft and big bed in my chambers back in Asgard. Oh Nyx, I want mom to meet you! She would adore you! You would be good friends." He lowered his voice while he caressed her cheek. "You are the only reason I want to go back... So we can live together there" 

Nyx smiled kissing his lips. 

"I can't wait, my dear and gorgeous Loki. I also want to wake up everyday by your side and go to sleep in your arms" They kissed once more until they heard someone clearing their throat. Gamora stared at them.

"Are you done here or...? I mean... Am I interrupting something in my own room?" 

Nyx giggled and Loki rolled his eyes.

"We love you too, Gamora."

"I like Nyx, but never said I liked you, jerk... I might have to burn the bed, since probably it is all infected with your love and kisses and sweet words..."

"Awww come on, Gamora. You know it could be worse" Loki smirked evilly. "It could be all dirty with our fluids, the sweat of our naked bodies and the delightful smell of sex" 

"LOKI!" Both girls shouted in protest.

"What? I am only stating a couple of facts. But don't worry, Gamora. That can be fixed. I will have sex with Nyx in here. I mean, it is such a shame to waste this glorious bed, that probably hasn't been properly used yet...if you know what I mean."

"I am so sorry Gamora! We are not having sex in your bed!" Nyx added mortified. Loki glared at her and frowned.

"Come on Nyx! This bed looks so tempting" he purred in her ear. "It is perfect for everything I wanna do to you!" He whispered. "I am going to devour every inch of your body and make you moan in pleasure"

Nyx became red and pulled away as Loki started kissing her neck trying to move his hand below her waist.

"Not here Loki! Gamora is watching! I am so sorry for this, you have to forgive him!"

Loki mumbled under his breath.

"Cockblock Gamora!"

Nyx laughed at that and murmured to him.

"I promise, when we get down to the dungeons and if you are in conditions to do so, I will give you some sex you'll never forget"

Loki widened his eyes gasping and turned to Gamora.

"Take us to the dungeons. NOW!"

Gamora rolled her eyes.

"Easy there, you horny beast. As much as I want your horny dick out of my bed, you still have to eat some breakfast and we have to check your wounds"

Oh shit. Loki bit his lower lip mortified, wrapping the blankets around him. There was a slightly problem. The sex talk with Nyx had given him a boner. And now Gamora and maybe Nebula, were going to notice how hard he was. He stammered not knowing what to say. He wasn't in the condition to be touched by many femenine hands. He started sweating. He found himself in a predicament 

"Cat got your tongue, your highness?" Gamora exclaimed mockingly.

He gulped nervously and looked away. 

"Just hurry up, okay?"

He basically devoured the food Gamora had brought to them. She looked at him amused.

"What is the hurry? Or are you starving?" 

Loki shrugged. He waited until Nyx had finished eating. Oh norns, no. The dreadful moment he had been fearing. And he still was turned on. 

He moaned when they started curing him. Gamora stared at him confused. He began to sweat. He tried to cover his hard on, trying to be as discreet as he could. 

"Everything alright, jerk prince?" Gamora asked puzzled. He simply looked away. 

Finally, it was over. He sighed in relief as they finished curing him. It had been a different kind of hell for him, besides his mind wasn't helping him at all. Pictures of him with his girlfriend but also with Gamora assaulted his imagination. He had even pictured Nebula in there... He shook his head as the thoughts went back to him. 

Loki was getting up, and trying to help Nyx, even tho he could barely move himself; when Gamora turned to them.

"Hey! I just had an idea. But please don't make me regret offering you this." 

Loki raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

"Care to explain us your idea? I haven't mastered the art of mind reading yet..." 

She rolled her eyes at him. 

"Why don't you guys take a warm shower in my bath? It would make you both feel better" The asgardian opened his mouth and she frowned. "And no, Loki, no funny business... I trust that you won't try to have sex with your girlfriend in MY SHOWER. I can't keep my eyes on you but please just don't" 

Loki nodded, groaning. He and Nyx went in. She undressed gracefully and he gasped when he saw her naked body. It was so artistic and perfect. Oh, how he wanted her. He joined her, undressing too. When he felt the water on his skin, he sighed happily closing his eyes. Then he hugged Nyx from behind and pressed a kiss to her ear.

"Mmm isn't this nice?" 

"It feels so good... I can't wait to showering every day with you for the rest of my life." 

He smirked and gently started biting her neck and shoulder. 

"Loki... No... We made a promise to Gamora. Just wait a little more" She winked and he kissed her hugging her body. 

"I love you so much my dear" 

She wrapped her arms around him returning the kiss.

Thanos's daughter brought them back to the dungeons. Loki had never been so happy to be in the horrible cell. However, Gamora stopped when she saw the wolf.

"What about him?" She pointed at him

Loki growled annoyed. Why couldn't she leave?! 

"What do you mean? He is a baby wolf. Haven't you ever seen one?! We saved him. He has been our pet" 

"Probably not one of your smartest ideas... You know they could easily see him?" 

"Then what do you suggest?" The trickster growled. He was so horny it physically hurt him.

"Let me take care of him. Nyx can come see him whenever she pleases. He will be safe with me, and I will take care of him... Until we figure the way to get you guys out of here!" 

That was such a brilliant idea! He wasn't very comfortable with the idea of a creature witnessing what he wanted to do to his girlfriend. Nyx looked at him and smiled nodding. 

" Thanks Gamora. We appreciare it. Take care of him" 

"No worries you guys... Oh, and Loki? A cold shower would help with the little situation you are having" She giggled and left. The Jotunn was speechless. He became red with what she said and turned to look at Nyx who kissed him. He deepened the kiss and hungrily ripped the clothes off of her. 

"Woah, someone is eager" she joked. 

"I want to devour you... I need you. I want you to make you scream in pleasure." Firmly but gently, he grabbed her neck, his pupils staring wildly at her. His gaze softened as his voice also became gentle. "Hey... Is this okay? I mean, I want today to be rough, but at the same time good for both, but I don't want to hurt you..."

Nyx smirked. 

"Rough sounds super sexy to me" 

Loki's eyes shined wildly and he pushed her against a wall pinning her hands above her head. He kissed her biting her lower lip and moved to nibble on her neck. He bit softly as she whimpered in pleasure. He smirked as he started caressing her sex. Slowly, he slide his finger into her, preparing him. He used his hands to explore her breasts and gently bit them. She groaned in ecstasy. He couldn't wait more. He guided her down to the floor, and grabbed her neck while he penetrated her, his thrusts aggresive and rough, but at the same time he was careful of not hurting her. He grabbed her wrists while his thrusts became more intense and savage. He stopped to kneel and guided her so she could be in fours, and again he slided in. She was starting to groan and scream his name in pleasure as he pounded into her rhythmically and roughly. He grabbed her hair with one hand and pulled on it gently. His other hand was holding her hip tightly. They both moaned and panted until they reached their orgasm together.

They laid on the floor breathless. Loki looked at her worried that he had been too savage, but she seemed okay. Gently he wrapped his arm around her, and held her tightly.

"Hey. Are you okay? I am sorry I got carried away..."

She pressed her index finger to his lips.

"Best. Sex. Ever."

Loki smiled proudly and they kissed lovingly, drifting to sleep.

* * *

He never heard them coming. He had no idea that would happen. He had let his guard down and his magic had weakened.

Xerxes, on the other side, became stronger with every passing day. And thanks to all the experimentation on Loki he had found the resources to find out his secret. Once he heard the slave was back on the dungeons, he had taken some of the Chitauri with him. He sensed for the first time, Loki's spell. And when he walked in, the ilusion broke. He gasped when he saw the prisoner, sleeping and cuddling a half naked girl. The woman was absolutely gorgeous.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?! SO THIS IS YOUR SECRET, DISGUSTING RAT?! YOU WERE HIDING A WHORE IN HERE?!" 

The asgardian woke up confused not knowing what was happening. Once his brain processed what was going on, his eyes widened and he sat up, trying to hide a frightened Nyx behind him. He eyed his enemy with hatred.

" Stay away from her"

"Too late for that, scum!"

Before Loki could do anything, he was grabbed violently by the Chitauri who pulled him up and held him while he tried to get away. He froze when he saw Xerxes grabbing the love of his life by the arm and forcing her up. She wrapped Loki's cape tightly around her, covering herself up. 

"Nyx!" He screamed.

"Oh well, well, well... What is this? What a beautiful creature you have been fucking, Loki... How much are you paying this whore to sleep with you?! Maybe she is a true slut if she is willing to be with someone like you"

Tears started to come out from Loki's eyes as he watched, totally helpless, his beloved queen trying to get away from the monster. They locked eyes, and she stared at him crying and scared.

"PLEASE! DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ME! But please, don't touch her. I will even surrender if you want..."

"Are you crazy? There is no way I am letting this one go... She is so hot. In fact, I am thinking of making her my sexual slave." He caressed her neck, while she squirmed. Xerxes started to move his hand lower, trying to touch her underneath the cape. "You would both be my slaves! And don't worry. I am thoughtful and in case that you miss her, you will be invited to our sex sessions. In fact, why don't we start now, so you can witness this?!" Xerxes started kissing her bare shoulders.

And then it happened. All the fury and pain and fear inside of Loki, exploded. Not even the collar could supress his boiling anger and need to protect his beloved one. His magic and powers erupted like a volcano. He screamed in anger, as a green light covered him. The green light sent the Chitauri flying and falling to the ground, lifeless. Two green rays hit Xerxes in the chest making him fall down. The sorcerer screamed in pain, as the Jotunn attacked him with magic until he was too weak.

"Go... Go before I kill you. YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH NYX AGAIN. UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Xerxes stood up trembling.

"Y-You will regret this..."

He left. Loki panted, feeling very tired and weak. The magic was gone. He was once more defendless. He turned to Nyx and hugged her.

"I am so sorry. This is all my fault. Are you okay?"

She nodded crying.

"You saved me once again Loki... Risking your own life."

"I love you, princess." He kissed her head. "You are no longer safe here... Come on, we have to get you to Gamora. You need to leave"

He closed his eyes in pain as tears fell down his cheeks. Nyx looked at him sobbing.

"No, Loki, please no... Don't make me leave you"

"My love. I can't risk you getting hurt. You need to leave now. Come on, Gamora will help us..."

"He is right" They both looked up to see Gamora walking in. She shrugged. "You are lucky Father ordered me to do something for him in the dungeons... I heard all. We don't have time for a plan. I am taking you out of here, Nyx. You and your wolf. I will take you somewhere safe in my spaceship, okay? But we have to leave. NOW. Come on, guys, I know a secret passway. "

Gamora guided them to where her spaceship was. Despite the pain, Loki insisted on going with them, even if it mean running. He wanted to say goodbye to his love. Once they were there, Nyx turned to Gamora.

"What about Loki?!"

"Nyx... No. Taking Loki with us is too dangerous. Those idiots won't go looking for you. We'll say you escaped. And they will leave you. However, bringing Loki is too risky. My Father needs and wants him for his plan. He would destroy every planet in order to find him" She sighed. "I will give you some privacy" She carried the pup and went inside the ship.

Nyx turned at Loki, who looked at her with a pained and sad look in his eyes. They hugged tightly, silently crying.

"I swear, Nyx, I swear I won't rest until I get you back. I will find the way to get out of here and come and get you. I have never loved anyone in my life. And then you appeared. And I love you so much. I will stay strong for you." He pressed kisses to her hands and face.

Nyx couldn't even talk. She sobbed, and he held her. She caressed his cheek and whispered.

"I love you, Loki of Asgard. I will wait for you...forever. I will always love you"

They kissed for the last time, passionately. Nyx pulled away and Loki looked at her.

"She will be okay, Loki. I swear. You better go back to the dungeons or it will be worse..."

He nodded silently and looked for the last time at the woman he had fallen in love with. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he closed his eyes, feeling the worst pain he had ever felt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurt me to write this. Sorry for the amounts of angst 😔


End file.
